Wake Up to The Drabbles
by DarkAntidote
Summary: Many, many, many drabbles for you all! There'll be romance and action, sadness and excitement and so much more. I hope you all enjoy these one-shots and sequels. Valduggery will be a main part in this, might I add. 3 It probably will contain spoilers up to LSoDM, so just watch out if you haven't read it yet. Feel free to review any ideas for me to write. :) (TITLE CHANGE)
1. Wake Up to The Romance

_**I'm deciding to do many valduggery drabbles. Maybe some valguine and valpine. XD**_

_**The chapters will go on for ages and ages. Past 100. Something to just do. :P**_

_**I hope you enjoy. Feel free to review your own ideas! **_

_**By the way. Skulduggery is somehow human in this. :D**_

* * *

"Hey." Came a velvet voice.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey."

This was getting annoying.

"Heyyyyy."

"What?!" Valkyrie yelled sleepily.

"Wake up."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But."

"What?"

"But...But...But."

"WHAT?"

"You have to!"

"Why?" She groaned.

"G-Ghastly's been kidnapped."

She shot out of bed. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because I didn't want to stress you." He said slowly before leaving the room.

Grumbling she quickly got up and got changed before running downstairs.

There. Sat Ghastly watching T.V. while Skulduggery hid in the kitchen.

"Hey Skulduggery." Se said sweetly.

Ghastly looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes?"

"Would you come here a moment?"

He slowly edged himself over to her stiffly.

"You see that guy on the couch there?"

Skulduggery looked at Ghastly who sup nodded him.

"I don't think he's been kidnapped. Do you agree?"

"It could be a hallucination."

"A hallucination we're both having?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Stranger things have happened and do, with alarming regularity."

"Don't use that sentence on me again."

"..."

Valkyrie put her hands on her hips.

"I. I wanted you to get up cause I missed you." He mumbled.

"You could of just said that." She muttered before wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips.

His hands went to her waist and he kissed back.

Ghastly, becoming awkward, inched himself out of the room as the kissed continued with too much passion for his liking.

Her hands became tangled in his black hair, he pulled her closer to him, his hands slipping up her shirt.

(. HEHEHEHEHEHE)

They parted for breath, he gently kissed down her neck, she hummed a soft, quiet moan.

Happy with he result he left her sink into him a he continued, she became impatient and stole his lips again.

His tongue rested on her lips, waiting for an entry. Once they both got it the kiss became somehow even more passionate.

Ghastly peeked around the corner to see if they were finished but quickly dived back and Valkyrie was pressed against the wall behind her.

In a few seconds her shirt was off, leaving her in a black bra.

(I'm so evil.)

Skulduggery's shirt was soon off too. His bare, muscled chest pressed against her own. Their hot skin lacerating the already sparked air.

-Meanwhile with Ghastly-

"T-Tanith. Help me." He whispered into his phone. Trying to ignore the moans coming from the other room.

"What's wrong?!" She asked, urgently.

"Its Skulduggery and Valkyrie...They decided to take the word passion to another level."

"Good god."

"I know right."

"I'LL BE RIGHT OVER TO FILM WIH YOU!" She yelled before hanging up.

-And back with the romance-

Somehow, their pants ended up on the floor...Dunno how that could possibly happen. . .

So now they were just in their underwear, taking this into his room.

She was pushed onto his bed, Skulduggery straddled her hips, kissing along her jawbone, down her neck and to her collar bone.

Her back arched.

(I feel wrong just writing this...)

-Ghastly and Tanith-

They crept up to the slightly open door and pressed film on the phone. Watching in utter horror as the whole thing turned into some sex scene.

Ghastly covered Tanith's eyes as the naked bodies were revealed.

She swatted his hand away and watched in a silent scream as things turned...sexual.

And then, Ghastly fell over and the door opened with a bang.

Valkyrie screeched and dived under the covers, which made them and her fall off the hidden side of the bed. Leaving a naked Skulduggery in a position, lying on his side facing them, resting his head on his right hand.

Both of their mouths fell open.

Skulduggery sighed.

"Oh please Ghastly. Like you haven't seen me naked before."

* * *

**_Well. I didn't actually plan for that to happen but OK._**

**_Tell me what you think if you haven't puked already :P_**


	2. Wake Up to The Romance 2

_**Thanks to the two people that reviewed XD.**_

_**This is a sequel to the first chapter.**_

_** Valkyrie is 27 in this by the way.**_

* * *

It was the next day, things were a tad...frosty in the air.

"So Skulduggery..." Tanith said.  
"Hm?" He replied, reading a newspaper.  
"H-How was it?"  
Valkyrie, who was sitting next to him, spit her tea back the cup, choking.  
She managed a breath and yelled, "Tanith!"  
"What?"

Skulduggery sighed and continued reading as Ghastly walked in. Saw them, remembered the memory, shivered, before continuing walking to Tanith.

"Well I thought it was cute." Tanith said eventually.  
Valkyrie put her tea down and Skulduggery slammed his paper down, they both glared at her.  
Ghastly decided to walk out.

At that moment, Fletcher appeared.

"Erm. Am I interrupting?"  
"Nope." Valkyrie said, throwing one last glare at Tanith.

"Well that's good. I'll just get comfy then." Fletcher said cockily and slipped into a seat beside Valkyrie, Skulduggery giving him a deathly glare all the while. His arm went around her, much too low for both of their liking.

"You enjoy me don't you?" He smirked.

At that moment, Valkyrie wrenched his hand off her ass, dragged him up, slapped him which made him fall.  
When he got up Skulduggery got him by the hair and threw him at a wall, kicking his own ass. Satisfied he sat back down, Valkyrie proceeded to snuggle into him, smirking at Fletcher as he slowly and painfully got up.

He saw them, "Oh. Right." Backing off slowly, he vanished.

Tanith turned back to her, "So as I was saying."

"Don't start again..." They both yelled at the same time.

* * *

**_This would have been longer but my keyboard is such a bitch._**

**_:P_**


	3. Tortureous Love

_**Here ya go. Valpine.**_

_**Valkyrie is 19**_

* * *

-Valkyries POV-

I was tied to the metal chair, my hands behind my back, feat roped on the front legs. My mouth was gagged as my eyes flicked around the same dark room I was in yesterday and many other days.

I had been kidnapped by Serpine three months ago, I've had no rescue. I'm not even sure they know where I am.  
Every day is the same, it's gotten boring and less scary.

As the door behind me opened and gently clicked shut behind it, I couldn't help but feel a cold tingle up my spine when he slow tap of polished shoes walked slowly up. His left hand gently touched the back of my neck, his bare skin way too cold for my liking. I flinched, he drew his fingers away.

He removed the gag.

"Valkyrie. How are we today?" He said in his usual, husky, evil voice.  
He walked slowly around into the corner of my eye. I chose not to speak.  
He came closer.  
"Not chatty today?"  
I forced my insults back inside my throat and clamped my jaw tightly shut.

Serpine eventually came into my line of sight and crouched down, he ran the back of his black, gloved hand down my left cheek slowly. I glared at him defiantly and chose to not make a reaction to add to his insane pleasure.

"You're usually the first to taunt me Valkyrie. As soon as I enter the room. What's wrong?" He teased, brushing the hair away from my face.  
I could tell he was going to get bored of me if I stayed placid. So I kept my features hard ad didn't do anything.

He then sat on me, facing me. (That sentence sounds stupid LOL)  
His hands gently ran don my bare arms and he softly said again, "What's wrong?"  
I hated this. I hated being unable to react, slam my forehead into his own. I hated him touching me. I wish Skulduggery would hurry up.  
"Something's changed Val." I wanted to punch him for calling me that.  
"We used to have fun two months ago. Remember all those games we played?" Serpine smiled wickedly.

_Sick bastard. _I thought.

His hands came back up my arms and his gloved hand took hold of my chin gently stroking it. "I'm not leaving until we have a nice chatty conversation."  
He leaned in slightly, "You don't like it when I touch you, do you? I can tell. You're dying to insult me, punch me. Why don't you? Would you still stay placid and sly if I did this?"  
His hands went down to my waist.  
I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from doing anything, tasted blood.

And then he started to cross the line, his hands went under my shirt. I wanted to writhe at the feel of his hands on my bare skin.  
"I'm impressed."

(I don't feel right writing this...But I still do. Why? I don't faking know LOL.)

Why the hell was my heart beating faster then usual. I can tell its not from anger or nervousness. Its that hot, burning feeling. Wait, what?  
I hate him. End of story.  
He grinned menacingly and his hands trailed up, sliding across the sides of my body.  
I couldn't stop myself, he went too high up, I flinched away from him giving him a glare that could kill. He smiled slowly.

"And there it is."

* * *

It was cold and damp and dark. Don't forget to mention dirty. Skulduggery thought dryly as he, Ghastly, Tanith and Erskine entered Serpine's castle. For months we searched...Finally. We'd be able to get her back.

We had searched everywhere, and in every cell in this stupid thing when I saw the steps leading down into darkness. I gestured to the others and we crept down the steps.

I grew a small flame in my hand and looked around, a dusty cellar with an iron door at the end. I small slit near the top, it was open. I was about to go up when Ghastly gripped my arm and made me stay.

I cursed under my breath at him but obliged as Erskine went up instead and peered through, Tanith guarded the entrance to the cellar.  
could here muted voices from inside. Just a man. A familiar voice, I just couldn't make out the words.

"Sick Bastard." I heard Erskine mutter.

* * *

"Get off me." I growled at him with clenched teeth.  
His hands slowly slid away, "Why didn't you just say so?"  
But he still didn't get off.

"You're rather pretty for someone your age." He said, smiling again. Wanting my reaction.  
I snorted "My age? What's that supposed to mean."  
"There's not many young, female detective's at your age, being captured by evil villains."  
"That sentence did not fit well."  
"And now we're back to our old chatty self, eh?" Serpine said, letting his bare hand run through my hair. I flicked my head away from him and snarled.

"Feisty, are we? Well, that just won't do." He slowly slipped his black glove off, I instinctively pressed my body as far away as I could.  
Glaring at him all the while.

* * *

Skulduggery saw Erskine's hands clench, he tuned around, "Okay guys. Now would be good time."

* * *

"Lets play a game." He started. "If you flinch or make any reaction I get to use this on you." He showed me is red right hand.  
"If you don't, then I won't."  
He sure was sick alright.

His left hand trailed down my bare leg. He had cut off most of my jeans, so they were more like shorts.  
I couldn't help It, the cold of his hand made my leg flinch back.  
A grin formed on his cruel features, he gently touched his right hand on my right arm.

I writhed against my bonds, straining and screaming.

* * *

Erskine muttered curses with Skulduggery as they tried to open the door somehow, and then they heard the agonized screams. Skulduggery used the air to add to the force of a strong, desperate kick. The door wouldn't budge.

* * *

Serpine stopped, I gasped for breath as he looked up and smirked. "Your friends seem to be at the door."  
My heart pounded. Come on guys. I thought.

He turned his attention back to me, "Don't worry. It'll take a while for them to break that magic door down."  
As if thinking what to do next, he looked me over before grabbing my hair and yanking my head back, I cried out, adding to another few minutes of screaming.

He stopped. Looked at me and his smile turned from cruel pleasure to absolute wickedness, he leaned in and kissed me right on the lips, his tongue forcing its way it. I writhed, trying to get him off. This was too far. Too far!

I wanted him to stop and use his hand instead. I screamed inside his mouth and writhed but he wouldn't stop. I needed air. The kiss was rough with a raw passion, savage and hungry like.

* * *

This time Skulduggery looked through the slit, too damn curious. Erskine tried to sop him but he already saw. It was a side on view and he yelled out at what he saw.

* * *

His right hand became gloved again, he ran his hands down my waist, underneath the shirt. Was I, oh my god. Was I enjoying this?  
Nope, had enough.  
I smashed my head into his and he was pushed back, stars crisscrossed my eyes and we both had a crack of blood down our foreheads. He glared at me. "You'll regret that." He snarled.

He threw off the glove once again and pointed it straight at me. Tis pain was way more intense. It confused me until I realized he was trying to kill me.

My own screams started to go quiet to me.

* * *

Tanith ran up, "Move out the way!" She screamed, the hilt of her sword gloved an electric red, she smashed it on the door and the sword suddenly fit into the door, facing them as if it were a painting. Her palm hit the door and it was thrown off its hinges. She grabbed the sword an ran in as Serpine dived at Valkyrie with a knife, placing it by her neck, her body was limp. On the verge of death anyway.

Everyone froze as blood trickled from the blade.

"Take a step closer and she dies." He said murderously.

* * *

The coldness started to go away. I blinked, saw Skulduggery in the top of my eye and closed my eyes again. The writhing had made my bonds loosen, especially around my feet. I could pull them out if I wanted. I slowly started to loosen my hand bonds more.

I heard blurred talking as I tried hard to concentrate on untying. I felt the cold blade across my neck and the pain from the pressure of it.  
The knot came undone.

I heard Tanith's sword drop on the ground, and then the gentle click of Skulduggery placing his gun on the floor and moving away. I held back a smile, he knew I could get out so he placed it more closer to me.

The blade was removed from my neck, "Good." Serpine said with a smile.  
And then in one fast, revenge filled movement the gun was in my hand and he had been thrown up against the wall, gun pressed on the side of his head.

A hate filled look filled my eyes as he looked at me through the corner of his eye since he couldn't turn his head to look at me. I saw a flicker of surprise and fear. But it was gone as soon as it came.

Everyone was silent and then a soft women's voice, "Valkyrie...Calm down." Tanith said softly.  
"You should listen to your friend Cain." Serpine spat, I hit his head with the gun and he fell silent. My hands were shaking. My body was failing. I couldn't fall unconscious yet. Not yet. I forced myself to stay awake.

I could see the four of them in the corner of my eye. I knew Skulduggery wanted me to. That's why he gave me the gun. Tanith was more or less scared of my sudden hate. Ghastly was placid, Erskine had the same look as Tanith but seemed to agree with Skulduggery.

Serpine's elbow came in fast, missing my face my inches, I grabbed the arm he had used, wrenched it the wrong way and threw him to the ground, holding the gun with two hands and shooting his head without hesitation. This all happened in around two seconds. As soon as I saw his blood, I threw the gun away and stalked out.

The sound of the bang filled my ears, the fragrance of gun power hissed in my nose. Something tore through my heart and I wiped away the tear with the back of my hand as I walked out of the cellar, hearing Skulduggery trying to catch up, calling my name.

Skulduggery caught up and placed a hand on my shoulder, I instantly fell ad melted into his embrace, hooking my arms tightly around his neck and crying into his shoulder. His hand gently stroking down my hair and back.

My crying was out of control, my body shaking violently. I didn't notice the others had gone and I was on the ground, him leaning on the wall, still in the embrace with me until I realized time had passed quickly.

Skulduggery seemed content though so I curled up into him, small tears leaking occasionally which he would sometimes catch and softly whispering, "Its okay."

We were like that for hours until I finally slipped into a black, torn sleep.

* * *

Well. That's certainly one of my best chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. O.O  
I could make a grim book out of this...I might...Hmmm.  
Yes I think I will.

I CLAM THIS AS MINE, NO ONE USES IT.

-watches you all intently, pointing- Got it?

Please review what you thought of that amazing, long chapter please! 3


	4. Tortureous Love 2

-Valkyrie's POV-

When I awoke I was in someone's bed. A dim light pushed through the dark red curtains beside me, the sheets were silky and didn't warm me up enough. I felt a body next to me which I was using as a pillow.

My dark eyes flicked around the room until I saw a mirror, Skulduggery half lay, half sat close beside me. I looked pale and washed out, dark circles were under my eyes and I saw a red scratch on my forehead.

I still had dirt and grime on me but I was changed into the pyjamas I always keep here.

I looked at the scratched again and memories came washing back.

A murderous look.

A murderous thought.

A loud bang.

Gunpowder.

Pain seared my heart and I flinched violently, waking up properly. Skulduggery looked down, and helped me sit up. "You alright?" He asked softly.  
"No." I muttered.

"Well. You've been asleep for two days. So you should be well rejuvenated." He mused.  
"Hm. I thought I was tired..." I snuggled into him and sighed softly.  
His fingers went through my hair, gently unknotting it in a comforting gesture.

Eventually I said, "I missed you."  
"I know." He whispered, his voice choked slightly, "I did too..." He paused. "I love you, you know that?"  
A small tear ran down my cheek. "Love you too."

It was noon before he said, "While I'm quite content here, you're getting dirt all over my precious bed. You need a shower."  
I laughed faintly, "You an your ego. Yeh, yeh. I'm getting up."  
He watched me as I slowly lifted myself to my feat, but failed as soon as I put pressure on both, my knees buckled under me.

"Ow." I muttered.  
Skulduggery quickly got up and without warning, picked me up bridal style and headed for the bathroom. "Just a tad sore." I muttered dryly.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked as we reached the bathroom.  
"Nope. They'll come later." He said while in thought. Looking at the shower and then the bath.  
"Oh just bloody run a bath, I can't have you holding me up in a shower."  
Shrugging, he sat me down on the bench by the sink and started a bath before sitting on the edge and looking at me.

"If you say sorry, I swear I'm going to slap you." I warned.  
He hesitated before slumping. "Fine."  
I leaned on the tiled wall, my hot forehead cooling down on the cold tiles. My eyes closed.

"Do you regret shooting him?" He asked suddenly.  
My eyes flicked open and looked at him. "Is it wrong to say yes?"  
"No. Its perfectly normal."  
My eyes closed again. "Its nagging away at me."  
"I'd be surprised if it wasn't." I could tell his head tilted.  
"Why did you do it though?" It was my turn to ask.  
"Do what?"  
"You intentionally put the gun closer to me. If you knew this would happen, why did you?"

He leaned back, glancing at the bath to see if it was full, looking back he said. "Because then I'd of been the one to do it."  
I thought about this for a while.  
"Good point."

He stopped the water as the hot water nearly reached the brim. Bubbles covered the surface a my eyes opened again.

Skulduggery stood up and carried me over bore realizing I wouldn't be able to undress myself.  
"Ehhh." He murmured.  
I let out a small laugh.

"Lets be mature about this now." He said dryly.  
He set me down on a small, wooden stool, "Oh for god sakes. Just don't look, alright?" She laughed slightly.  
"Oh please, I had to do this many times in the war."  
"That makes me feel so much better."  
"Well managed to do it while you were sleeping so..."  
"That sounds a bit sus."  
"I heard it when I said it, hush now."  
"Sir yes sir."

Sitting behind me, he carefully took off the long sleeved pyjama, trying to hurt the scratches on my arms.  
"Your so slowwwwwwww." I complained.  
"Hush."  
"Eh."

Once that was off, I instinctively crossed my arms across my chest. Felt Skulduggery stiffen and suddenly remembered all the deep, long scratches and scars crisscrossing my back.  
You stupid idiot, Valkyrie. I scolded myself.  
"Oh Valkyrie..."  
"I'm fine." I said softly.  
His hand lingered by my spine and then he wrapped is arms around my neck/chest in an embrace. Resting his head on my shoulder.

(I think that's spooning?)

We stayed like that for while until he eventually parted, "Enough chit chat, lets get you in said bath."  
"I hardly call spooning, chit chat." I laughed.  
He shrugged, "Oh well."  
"Look away." I ordered. He turned round.  
I managed to slip off my pants and underwear.  
"Okay. Plop me in the bath, but no looking."

"Sit yes sir." He focused his eyes on my head and picked me up bridal style again, still not looking. "This is a very fascinating wall..." He said before lowering me gently into the bath.

Just my head showed now. He looked down. "I'll be ten minutes."  
"Where are you going?" I said suddenly.  
"I'm going to get you crutches, young lady." He waved his finger at me.  
My heart beat rapidly. This was how I as kidnapped in the first place. Saying he'd be just a few minutes.  
Except last time I wasn't in a bath.

As if remembering it too, he hesitated.  
"Please don't leave me." I whispered.  
Skulduggery looked at me before sitting back down beside the tub.  
He got out his phone, scrolled a bit before texting, shutting the phone and placing it beside him.  
"Who did you text?" I had a bad feeling.  
"Um. Someone."  
My eyes narrowed.  
"Who."  
He drummed his fingers on the side of the bath.  
"Fletcher"." He said in a small voice.  
"Poop."

About a second later Fletcher appeared with a set of crutches. Set them down and looked at them.  
"Oh. Hi."  
"Hi." I said.  
"How've you been?"  
"Meh."  
"Right. Well. I'll be going..."  
"Bye."

He vanished.

A small silence.

Then, Skulduggery slowly poked my cheek.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Before I find anything else by surprise." He said slowly. I could tell where this was going.  
"What else did he do?"

My head fell back on the end of the bath, "I'd rather not."  
His long, thin fingers drew though my hair, "That's cheating." I muttered.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."

My eyes started to close.

I looked up, saw Serpine's grinning face as he grabbed my hair and held me under.  
My chest burned. I struggled but everything seemed heavy. I heard a bang ring in my ears. The smell of gunpowder. Some how...

I woke with a start. Still in the bath.  
"You're lucky I was here. Holding your filthy head up." He laughed.  
"I fell asleep?"  
"For two hours. Yes."  
"Jeez."

"I'll get out in a minute. One second." I slowly slid under and gave my face and hair a good rinse under water. Once I was satisfied I popped back up to see a tilted skull staring down at me.  
"Fun?"  
"Quite."

He grabbed and towel, and helped me stand, wrapping it around me as soon as I stood properly. Picked me up again an gently placed me down on the mat.  
While I drip dried, I grabbed my hair brush and started to brush my hair for the first time in three months.  
My arm moved back too far and sharp pains ran along it.  
"Ow." I muttered, dropping the brush and clutching my arm.

"Girls these days. Always dropping their hair brushes." Skulduggery mused, bending down to pick it up, I sat down on the stool again, my legs starting to fail me.  
"Oh hush." I grinned.  
"I wouldn't be gentleman if I didn't." He said, siting behind me once again and brushing the hair for me.  
"Your suit's getting soaked."  
"Oh well."

I relaxed to the soothing rhythm of each brush stroke.  
"Don't fall sleep again." Came a voice by my ear as I was pulled back out of the dark, groggy state.  
"You can sleep when your dry." He ordered.  
"Meany." I joked. Realizing I was dry. He helped me up once again and led me into his room. He slipped a fresh pyjama top on quickly, before sitting me down so I could do the rest.

He turned around. With much pain and struggle. I managed to get the rest of the clothes on. Simple black pyjama's.

I crawled into the bed as he fetched my crutches, coming in a second later an placing them by the bed before coming in after me.

"You're wasting all your time on me."  
"Nonsense. I don't know how else I would spend it."  
My mind was getting blurry, my eyelids heavy. My body relaxed, still, warm and clean, half on Skulduggery.

Just as I was drifting off, he started singing a soft, slow lullaby.

A slight smile fused on my lips as I fell into a peaceful, restless sleep.

* * *

**_I liked this story. I'm writing much more than I usually do..._**


	5. Tortureous Love 3

I was back to being tied to the chair, except I could easily get out.

Serpine slowly walked in, the soles of his shoes clacking on the stone.

As soon a he came into site, a fire started inside me. My vision turned red an hazy, long shadows and drawn out sounds.

Then I was reliving the gun shot.

His terrified face as the bullet went through his brain.

I came back to the reality, to find myself stand up and grabbing him by the collar, smashing my lips onto his.

I felt him kissing back, my hands went to his hair, his slowly slid down to my waist, pulling me closer.

It was savage ad hot, the kiss. Both of us hungry and passionate.

He turned me around and pushed up against the wall, parting for breath.

I rested my head on the wall, as he drew patterns with his fingers on my bare back. He kissed along my jaw line, down the neck. Around the collarbones.  
A slight hum came from my closed mouth, he made his way back up, fingers tapping my bare hips.

His kisses were short an light, teasing. On the corners of my lips, gently sliding a tongue along my bottom lip.

And then he whispered, "You know I'm just kidding." A harsh tone in my ear. He threw me back and I woke with a start back in Skulduggery' bed.

My hand went to my mouth, feeling the kiss. I could still taste it. My eyes closed, I tried to savour it. Fiery charred embers, scents of woods at night and the addicting taste of evil and torturous love combined.

My dreams were toying with me. Making each one end with that same sentence just to show I can't get him back.

I had been facing away from Skulduggery, so I rolled over and sat up. Feeling much better than before.  
He seemed to be meditating, I poked him on the skeletal cheek.  
His head moved to look at me, "That was mean."

I smirked, "I want to see Tanith."  
Skulduggery leaned over to look at the digital clock, "Well you're in luck because they'll be here any minute."  
"They?"  
"Tanith, Erskine, Ghastly...Fletcher."  
I groaned.  
"Come on. Cheer up." He touched my arm in a comforting way that reminded me of Serpine. I flinched.  
He hesitated. "Sorry." I could tell he was wondering what Serpine really did to me.  
I shook my head but said nothing.

Slowly, I hauled myself out of the bed, looking around for the crutches. "Eh."  
They were on the other side of the bed.  
I could tell he was amused.

"Pass me my damn crutches Pleasant." I glared. I think it had gotten better over the three months.  
He raised his hands in surrender and passed them over, I gripped them and slid them under my arm pits before standing. "Good boy."  
Slowly but surely, as I got used to them. I clicked my way over to the door which suddenly opened by a squealing Tanith. Ghastly looking sheepish behind her, and Erskine and Fletcher chatting up the stairs. I staggered back and fell on the bed. "Jeez Tanith."

But, as if she didn't hear, she jumped on me, giving me a crushing bear hug which hurt me everywhere. Holding back a cry I let her hug me before letting go. She saw the pain in my eyes, "Oh sorry."  
"Eh. I'm fine." I croaked, sitting up.

Ghastly walked in slowly followed by Erskine. Who saw Skulduggery in the bed and the place where I just was. "Oh ho hooo. Getting it on are we?" He said, winking.

"Of for god sakes." I muttered.  
Skulduggery got up and sat on the edge of it instead. "Better?"  
"Not really."

I looked around, then out the door way. "Fletcher, stop hiding."  
A sheepish Fletcher appeared at the doorway before slowly stepping in.

Everyone was silent.

"Well this is fun." I said dryly.  
Tanith poked my arm.  
"Ow."  
"We're going shopping tonight!"  
"We are?"  
"Yes!""  
"Um. Okay?"

After much random chatter, we decided to go to the beach for a while.  
I personally hated this idea. But I didn't want to disappoint them.

So we arrived at the beach shortly after and everyone piled out. Me, managing to get down the wooden steps onto the beach in crutches while everyone normally walked down. Fletcher walked beside me.

"So. How are you?" He asked.  
"I'm good. You?"  
"Fine."  
He spoke up again, "I see Skulduggery's been a lot of help."  
Was there venom in his voice?  
"Yes he has."  
"You two are a lot closer now?"  
I hesitated, "I guess so."  
"That's a lot for a skeleton."  
"Hey." I laughed, thinking he was joking and lightly hit his shoulder. "Just because he-"  
Fletcher suddenly shoved me hard to the side, my back hitting the railings. I let out a small cry of pain when my still sore spine was hit.  
The rest of the group, which was only around two meters in front of us turned around. Fletcher looked pretty darn angry.

"Fletcher calm down." I said softly. Skulduggery started to move up.  
"Calm down?" He hissed. "I tried so hard for you." Without warning, he struck me on the side of my face, I stumbled and fell. Feeling something warm and wet on my cheek.

In my dazed state I made out Skulduggery grabbing Fletcher by the hair and slamming him against the wooden wall by some seats.  
Skulduggery's fist raised.  
"Skulduggery, don't." I called out, sitting up.  
He hesitated, glanced at me before exchanging very quiet, lethal words with Fletcher. Who threw a last glare a me before vanishing.

Ghastly came over and helped me up, I grabbed my crutches again and balanced myself. Saying a quiet thanks to him.  
I looked over and saw Skulduggery, still facing where Fletcher was a moment ago, standing still.  
I slowly came over. The others headed down to the beach.  
"Skulduggery, I'm fine." I said softly.  
He sighed and turned around, "No your not your bleeding." He said, taking me into a hug.  
"Its barely anything."

"Why didn't you let me?" He said after a while of silence.  
"Because of the same reason you gave me when I asked about the gun."  
We parted and I shot him a smirk before heading back down, he followed.  
"Cheeky."

We joined the others just as they were starting up a conversation about llamas.  
We all sat in the shade of a tree, on the sand. About seven meters away from the water.

Ghastly. "I think llamas are related to sheep."  
Erskine. "No. Giraffee. Cause of their long necks."  
Ghastly. "Isn't that alpacas?"  
Tanith: They both have long necks.  
Ghastly. "But the poor lonely sheep. What are they related to?"  
Skulduggery. "Goats."  
Valkyrie. "I thought goats were related to bulls."  
Tanith. "Of course you did."  
Valkyrie. "What? They've got the horny things on their head."  
Erskine. "That was the wrongest sentence I've ever heard. And trust me, I've had conversations with Shudder."

We all laughed.

Tanith then poked me again.  
"Ow, Tanith. When will you learn to not poke me?"  
"I dunno."  
"Great."  
"Leaves go in the water Val. Come onnnnnnnnn."  
"Ehhhhh. That's kinda awkward for someone with crutches."  
"Be a man." She got up and took off her shirt, revealing a black bikini, Ghastly and Erskine stared.  
She smirked.

"Come on Val."  
"Tanith I-"  
I was interrupted by Skulduggery scooping me up in his arms and carrying me to the water. "Off we go."  
"I'm going to hit you one day."  
Tanith skipped along, leaving the two love struck boys to stare after her.

They got to shallow water and he walked in, "Um Skulduggery."  
"Yes?"  
"You're wearing your suit."  
"So I am." He continued in till it was between waist and chest height. Tanith popped up from the water.

"Romantic." She said.  
"Hush." Skulduggery replied.  
I rolled my eyes.  
And then a wave splashed over both of us. I fell from his grip and popped up moments later, laughing at his now droopy hat.

He crossed his arms and sulked. "You're mean."  
I swam up, "Oh get over yourself." And without thinking, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. After a moment or two I realized what I was doing, was about to pull away but he kept me there and activated his façade. The kiss deepened, he held me up by the waist.

This tasted nothing like the brutal, edgy Serpine kiss. It was slightly salty, probably because I was wet with salt water. A hint of mint and new car smell that painted the background. But the main scents and tastes were gentle embers, musky passion and a tad of sweet flavoured bone.

It lasted a while, low waves gently crashed around us and then we parted to hear Tanith yell, "OOOOOOOOOOOOO. GHASTLY GET THE CAMERA."  
We both yelled back, "Hush." At the same time, before he took hold my chin, making me face him again, before continuing with the kiss.

Something didn't feel right inside me.


	6. Tortureous Love 4

-A Few Weeks Later-

I stood facing the window, looking outside to the rolling hills basking in the bright tipped sunlight, clawing through the gaps of falling leaves against the stark grey tree's. The sky the lightest blue, almost grey. Few clouds strung up in the musky skies like children's paintings in a class room. Gently cropped, dewy grass covering the frosty ground.

Bare branches crisscrossing the sides of the scene, wit rays of white pulsing through, a gentle haze in the distance, almost smoky like. Quiet and placid. I liked it.

In the background "Shake It Out" by Florence and The Machine played softly on a small radio to the right of me, sat on a wooden table.

I could stand on my own again, getting stronger and healthier. My hair had grown long other the three months, down to my waist, a slight windswept curl to it, jet black.

I heard the softest footsteps behind me and then gentle arms slid around my chest/neck in an embrace.  
The feel of his hands on my arms in a teasing way made me flinch like last time, why must it always remind me of Serpine?

He pulled away, I could tell he felt a tad hurt by that reaction. I sighed quietly to myself, feeling something start to burn inside my chest.

I then saw Tanith ride up on her motorbike outside the window, I turned to go meet her but Skulduggery held me there, facing him.  
"Skulduggery-"  
"No."  
He held me by the writs, "Valkyrie look at me."  
I kept my gaze fixed on the door.  
His hand went to my chin and made me face him, "What did _Serpine _do that made you uncomfortable around _me_?"  
I felt my eyes start to sting and go watery, I pulled my right hand from his grip, gave him a steady look before leaving. I felt his hard gaze on my back as I left the room to see Tanith.

I heard him following fast.

I walked faster down the steps.

I got to the bottom and saw Tanith outside the door.

I reached out for the door handle-

"Valkyrie!"

I froze.

Tanith frowned behind the glass.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and something snapped.

I turned around sharply while pushing him back, away from me. "_What?_"

Even he stumbled under my sudden strike.

Tanith tapped on the glass lightly.

"I think you need to calm down." Skulduggery said ever so slowly. Cautiously. Was he scared? Scared of what?

_You, you idiot.  
Why me?  
Look at yourself!_

"If you want me to calm down, leave me for a while." I snarled.

"I'm not going to do that." He responded softly.

I glare. One of my dangerous glares.

Tanith tapped on the glass again and called my name.

My hand flew back and smashed the glass with rage, "_Shut up!"_

She jumped back.

I looked down at the shards of glass and realized there was some blood. One was stabbed into my leg...

I ignored it. Skulduggery took a step forward and tried again "Valkyrie-"

My head shot up, eyes blazing. Without me thinking, he was thrown across the room into the wall.

I turned around, wanting to get out. I felt so claustrophobic, everything was so small...so easy and weak. My hand closed around the door knob, twisted and opened. I stepped out.

"You're unsure. Let me help Valkyrie. Let me love you again." Came that annoying velvet voice and without warning, I was turned around and kissed.

First off I was surprised. Annoyed. Part of me enjoyed it. Another half was paranoid, angry with a fire. Something hot and dark.

I realised I was kissing back, my right hand which was around the back of his neck, tightened into a fist. There was something wrong. I should hate this. I was hating this. My mind was telling me so.

_You know you don't want this. Stop it. Push him away. Leave._

_You saw the power I can give you. Get him away from you. He's a skeleton._

_Go on!_

_Leave!_

A voice screamed at me.

His hand slid around my waist and the next part of my me snapped. I broke it off and tore from his grip, letting myself shadow-walk out of his reach into the autumn littered forest on the other side of the road.

After a while of running I found a small dip in the ground, a rock covering a side of it and an old tree bending over the top. I slid down, resting my back on the rock and let myself cry.

I hated the sudden power this thing had over me but enjoyed it as well. Just like...

Just like _him._

Serpine.

* * *

**_Hint: The voice isn't Darquesse. XD_**

**_It had to be a quick chapter because I have to go sleep now ^^_**

**_Enjoy the suspense._**


	7. Tortureous Love 5

I opened my eyes and found myself in his bed again. A scowl formed on my lips as I sat up. I was alone this time.  
I slowly got up and walked around to the table with the mirror which had a note stuck to it.

_We'll talk tonight.  
Its a dance.  
Dress accordingly._

Was all it said.

I frowned.

The voice inside my head wasn't talking anymore so I suppose I should go...

I made my way to the closet but found no dresses. Another scowl. I had to go shopping.

* * *

-After Shopping because I can't be stuffed writing that- XD

As soon as I got back I showered till I was shiny like Edward, popped a towel around me and went to the mirror. I always hated make up. I seemed to be scowling a lot today.

I put on black, liquid eyeliner and a deep, dark red smoky eye look. Some foundation and dark red lip gloss to go with the eye shadow.  
I added the mascara before brushing down my hair for around 30 minutes. It fell down my back like a waterfall, flowing out by the sides for that windswept hair style look.

Grabbing a few clips, I flattened the left side of my hair against the side of my head so it gave a unique effect. (A bit like Rihanna's recent hair style lol XD)

I went back into the room and took out the dress from its black cover.

Carefully, I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror.

It was a full black dress that stopped just above the knee's and hugged my figure. The right side was sleeveless but the left had a dark silk cloth sort of loose sleeve like thing that was held at the wrist which was a very deep dark red.

I wore black high heeled boots, the zip was dark red same with the fashionable buckle on the side of it. My nails were painted a dark red as well.

Nodding to myself, I headed out.

* * *

When I arrived at the designated place there was people chatting at tables, dancing, a band stood on the stage at the back and a DJ was at the side of them. I saw no Skulduggery Pleasant and ended up sitting at a table, playing on my phone. Completely oblivious to everything around me.

* * *

-Skulduggery-

I cursed myself for being late. Damned Erskine and his Grand Mage duties.  
But I had arrived. I stood just inside the entrance and looked around. Eventually seeing Valkyrie sitting at a table, her face lit up by her phone. I nearly fell by her appearance. Getting myself together I walked up and took a seat in front of her. She didn't notice.  
I liked her hair...

* * *

I felt a seat behind taken in front of me, but I was busy playing Angry Birds so I didn't exactly notice.

"Earth to Valkyrie." Came a velvet voice.  
I glanced up and saw him. In a black and white suit and a matching hat.

Putting my phone away he said, "You look lovely."  
I grunted.  
"Do you want to dance or...?"  
"I might fall."  
"I'll catch you."

I looked at him for a while before sighing and standing up, he took my hand and led me to a quiet spot on the dance floor. He started to lead, a slow dance. Just my luck.

"Why did you make me come here?" I asked dryly.  
"I had a theory."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I had a theory about you and I wanted to test it out."  
"What kind of theory."

He spun me before bringing me back, "A clever one."  
I as starting to feel uneasy, people were leaving...

"You know, Serpine may not have died. He does possess healing abilities."  
"He's dead. I saw it." I growled.

And then a voice.

"How can you be so sure?"

I stiffened. Looked at Skulduggery and realized what he meant by theory.

"You set me up." I snarled and tore out of his grip.

"Its for your own good." Came that familiar voice again. Skulduggery leaned back against the wall.

I turned around slowly and sure enough. There, walking up slowly was Nefarian Serpine.

That's why I couldn't hear the voice anyway...He was out.

And before I knew it, I was grabbed and slammed against a wall.

"Watch it Serpine." Skulduggery called.

He leaned in, "You look pretty tonight..." His breath was ragged and hot. I leaned away from him.

"I have rules. I'm not allowed to hurt you." He smiled at my sudden anger.

His elbow held me pinned against a wall, a hand trailed down my side. I growled and tried to pull away.

"Serpine!" Came Skulduggery's snarl.

My head snapped to him, "You made a deal with him?"  
He hesitated.  
"I can't believe you!"

"Don't worry," Serpine whispered, "I have a plan of my own."  
My eyes widened and I tried to get away but he grabbed me by the neck and pulled me _into _the wall as Tanith and Ghastly appeared with a pop.

Black clouded my vision.

* * *

We were silent. Staring at the place they had just been.

"Okay, that wasn't part of the plan..." Skulduggery said.


	8. I Go To Sleep - Sia

I've stopped Tortureous Love on this story. You can keep reading it in the actual story I post for it.

* * *

I wasn't even sure what I was doing...

Skulduggery had left me a year ago. Because I told him about Darquesse. Saying it was the best for us.

No one had seen me in that time. I kept myself locked up in Gordans Mansion. Even he stopped talking to me.

So I don't know why I ended up walking up to his house.

When I reached the door I hesitated, tears welled up in my eyes, I blinked them away and clutched the door handle. It was unlocked.

Slowly I opened it silently and stepped in.

I heard voices coming from the main room. I slowly walked up through the hall way. Ghastly was there, Erskine, Tanith and Skulduggery. I felt left out. Forgotten.

The smart part of my mind made me stop when I heard my name. I knew they hadn't seen me. They didn't know I was there. But I continued listening.

"...Threat."

"Hardly." Tanith snorted.

"We don't know that." Ghastly sighed.

"Its been a year. All she's done is hide in her house." Skulduggery murmured.

"And who's fault is that?" Erskine said after a whiles silence.

"Look, guys. Calm down." Tanith said.

A silence. Then.

"I think it needs to be dealt with." Ghastly said slowly.

"You're not saying what I think you're saying-" Tanith wailed.

Ghastly silenced her. I could see them now.

Skulduggery was silent for a moment before nodding. "I'll do it."

And then he stiffened as if he _knew._

Erskine lifted his head and saw me. His eyes widened.

Skulduggery slowly turned and faced me. My body automatically took a step back, eyeing off weapons he'd use to kill me. His gun. In its holster. A sudden fear swept over me when he tried to take a step forward. A tear slid down my cheek and I bolted. Smashing open the door and legging it down the path.

I was an idiot to think he'd trust me again.

I was an idiot to think it should be all fine now.

I was an idiot to come here.

I look around me I fear as I stop at the end of the hill behind a corner.

I couldn't see them.

"Scared?" Came a voice.

I whirled, but was pushed into the wall, a hand over my mouth. The person had a show to be quiet and let me go. I couldn't see who it was. It was night time after all.

The person looks around the corner, I glance there too and see Skulduggery getting into the Bentley with Erskine and Ghastly.

The person, who I now knew as a women, led me into the scrub as the car passed. We stood back up and walked out into the moon light. I could see her now.

She had fiery red hair, the left side shaved back so the right flowed down the side of her face. Her eyes were a smouldering dark amber with three pints of red in each.

She was tall and wore a black, night army styled vest and the same sort of tight pants. Her boots were laced up the shoe, light but strong. A deep black.

"The names Tantarella Cry. You can call me Tanny for short." She smiled. Her voice was broad and hot with a slight Russian accent.  
"Are you an Adept?" I asked.  
"Eh." She shrugged. Then looked me over.  
"I'm Valkyrie Cain."  
"Ahh. You're the one everyones talkin bout."

"Guess so."  
"Who are ya friends?"  
"Friends?"  
"Well. They used to be, did they not?"  
"I guess."

"Well. I'll see you around Cain." Tanny started to walk off.  
"Hey, where are you-"  
But she was already gone.

And then I realized I'm standing out in the open. I see a car in the distance rounding a turn. Coming towards me. I back up in the bush and I'm about to turn when Tanny's voice rings in my ears.

"Ï can offer a suggestion. One you can't keep. But if you choose to listen to it. Three pints is all you see."

And then silence.

I snapped out of it and turned, started to run.

* * *

I got to my house without trouble, yanked open the door and locked it behind me. Flicking on the lights I sighed in relief.

And then Skulduggery Pleasant walked into the hallway, in front of me.

_Here's the suggestion. If you choose to listen, then you get three red pints. If you don't. I was nothing but a figment of your fear._

"Valkyrie." He barked.  
I was so confused.

"Valkyrie listen to me."

_Why should you?_

One red pint dotted in each eye.

"Valkyrie!"

Tanny started to appear in front of me.

_He tried to kill you. Should he not suffer?_

But I shook my head and ended up staggering against the wall.

She appeared properly and lashed out at Skulduggery who, himself lashed out at her.

_Do you want to know his secret he kept from you?_

I did nothing.

Skulduggery tried to throw Tanny off balance.

_He's Lord Vile._

He stiffened.

I stiffened.

I looked at him.

_He was Lord Vile all along yet he shut you out for being Darquesse. Is that fair?_

"What?" I said.

"You were...I was. And you shut me out." I was baffled.

_Is that fair?_

Skulduggery said nothing but looked down.

Tanny pushed me up against the wall. "Is that fair?!" She screeched.

A gun shot.

I knew he had aimed at Tanny.

But Tanny vanished like she did in the forest.

A pain in the side of my stomach. I was on the ground.

I go to sleep.

**This story is dedicated to the ones also suffering through depression. You know who you are.**

**Because when we shut ourselves out from everyone else just because they won't accept the fact. It helps nothing.**

**And then something happens.**

**We get the tempting voice to change everything. When deep inside we know it only ends in sadness and death.**

**If you're also suffering. Get off the computer and go call someone. Get yourself out before you meet Tarantella Cry. Well, at least. She's the voice in my own head. Discover yours and talk back.**

**X Jasmine. Jack. Annie. X 3**

* * *

_**I had to write this since I had a good idea for this story and then I could add a good message in with it.**_

_**Its a bit grim. Haha. And confusing.**_


	9. Coming Home

-Valkyrie's POV-

The sounds of night filled the small, dark café in which she sat in, bored and cold. The skeleton in a sharply dressed suit sat next to her, still and silent.

My head slowly fell off my hand onto the table by the window, I smacked it, groaned but didn't get back up.

Skulduggery's voice was bemused, "You're bored already?"  
"Its been five hours. I think my legs need a good stretch." I mumbled.  
"We can't afford to let Sanguine know we're here."  
"By we. You mainly stress me."  
"Obviously."  
"Of course." I muttered and lifted my head again.

A tall man with dark, spiked back hair and sunnys entered the store, he wore simple dark jeans and a top with a leather jacket. He grabbed a coffee from the waitress, payed and sat down. Skulduggery glanced at him as he started to read the newspaper before looking back outside.

I turned to look at him, the man pushed his sunglasses down a tad to look at me. He grinned, his eyes were a stark blue. I turned away to look back out the window.

"Can I get a coffee?" I asked after a while.  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"That requires moving and being seen."  
"I can call a waitress over you know."  
"Then they'll know we're sitting here."  
"I have a feeling they already know."  
He shrugged, "Eh."

I sighed deep and long and slid down in my chair. I felt a cold stare burning into my back. Wait, did it actually hurt?  
Glancing behind me, I saw the man looking at his paper. Well. That's what could have been happening but with his sunnies he could be watching me.

I turned back around. Feeling edgy.

"You're doing a great job of looking inconspicuous with that guy." Skulduggery commented.  
"Oh shut up." I winced slightly, my shoulder blades felt like they were turning into ice and cutting through my flesh.

His head tilted at my wince of pain slightly before turning back to look.  
"There is a slight," I bit back the groan of pain, took a small breath and carried on, "Chance that he's not in his house."  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine." I said through clenched teeth. Practically hissing.

Skulduggery hesitated before letting it go.  
A light went on in Sanguine's house and the man from behind us got up and left.  
"Yep. That's not good." Skulduggery said getting up.  
I on he other hand, was in too much pain.  
"I thought you wanted to stretch your legs?"  
"Yeh you know. Sometimes things might change and I just…don't want to anymore."  
"Right…"

The pain escalated down my spine in through the bones of my body. I could almost see it, as if it were growing spikes of ice in my bloodstream.  
I forced myself to stand, letting out a slight cry.  
"Ow."  
Skulduggery then grabbed my arm suddenly and threw me to the table the man just was. I crashed into it. Flipping over. Only realizing why when a bullet shattered the glass right where I had just been.

Yep. That hurt.

I then realized the waitresses weren't there anymore.  
"Um, Skulduggery-" I started.  
The door was banged open by another man, this time with sandy hair and a suit, also had sunnies.  
"I thought your entrances were more of popping up from the ground and jumping on one of us." Skulduggery mused, coking his head. I stood up shakily. I had freezing tingles all over.

Sanguine shrugged, "That was getting boring. I wanted something more movie like."  
"Right. Sure. I'll have to cut you short there. We have handcuffs waiting for you."  
"That's not going to happen. I can't afford to be captured by you again."  
"There's two of us and one of you." Skulduggery said taking a step forward.

I heard soft footsteps behind me, but being stupid. I took no notice of them. The ingles were distracting me. My ears were throbbing, my eye sight not the best.

"By the way. What did that poor coffee table ever do to you?" Sanguine asked.  
"It annoyed me." He shrugged.  
"Seems legit."  
Skulduggery went to take a step closer and then cold hands grabbed me from behind. One hand holding my arms tight behind my back and the other covering my mouth.

I struggled against his grip, letting out a cry of surprise into his hand.  
Skulduggery's head snapped to me, as I was being pulled from sight. He went to come after me but Sanguine rammed into his side. He grinned. "I thought you were a better detective. I easily distracted you though and now your pretty partner won't be seeing you again." He smiled before dropping down into the ground.

Skulduggery cursed loudly and threw a table into a wall in his rage. If he just listened to the signs he may of stopped this.

Instead of fretting about it more, he ran after where he last saw her.

But it seemed the memory of her was already fragmenting up through a scream.


	10. Coming Home 2

When I awoke I had a cold sweat along my forehead. I felt stiff but the pain and tingles were gone. My damp hair was in my face and I was lying on a thin, cold mattress it seemed.

My eyes flicked open to a dark, stone room. A window near the top of the wall was sealed with bars but let a cold yellow wash in.  
I was right, I was lying on thin, cold, hard mattress on a steel bed in the corner of the room.  
With a groan I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to comb it back and out of my face. I then realized my protective clothing had been changed so I was now wearing a strapless white, simple top and shorts.

My cell door was also steel and had a barred slit by the top. With a sigh I stood up and stretched before walking over, looking around as I did.  
Without warning the door opened and I stumbled back, glaring at Sanguine who strolled in.  
"Mornin lil darlin." He slurred, casually walking up.  
"I thought you would have learned by now, Sanguine." I muttered.  
"Learned what? That you turned 19?"  
"That was funny. I bet you spent all night thinking of that."  
He hesitated.  
"Oh my god, you actually did." I choked back a laugh.  
"Shut up.""  
"I said nothing."

He walked closer.  
"So."  
"I don't have it." I growled before he could continue.  
"Oh I think you do."  
"Well. You stripped me while I was asleep and you obviously found nothing."  
"It doesn't have to be _on _you."  
"Well thank you for making me look like some sort of prostitute for nothing."

Sanguine stepped way too close for my liking. "I think it suits you."  
"You and me and different perspectives to the meaning of "prostitute."  
His hand went to my waist. I started to step away, "No.." A joked laugh, "Don't do that."  
"Why not? We're finally alone for once." His voice tuned husky.  
"No, Sanguine. Just no." I pushed him away from me an stepped back further.

"You don't make the decisions in the position you're in." He growled, still coming closer.  
"Yeh and if you touch me how you're trying to, Skulduggery's going to kill you."  
"Skulduggery won't be finding you, girly."  
I glared at him. Hard.

And then he pinned me to the wall, slamming me against the steal. I cried out at my sore shoulder from Skulduggery throwing me at a table.  
His hand started to trail too far up my leg and I slammed my heel into his kneecap. He yelled and fell backwards.

The man from the café appeared, his eyes boring into me. I staggered, let out a muted cry and fell to my knee's.  
Sanguine stood up angrily before kicking my in the jaw. Stars crossed my vision and I fell onto my side, rolling on my back. I tasted blood and felt it run from my nose and mouth. I snarled at him, but couldn't get up.

Sanguine kneeled down and took hold of m chin, "You're going to have to learn to behave or things will get hard for you. Bane here will personally enjoy your company." He slammed my head back down on the ground. Darkness clouded my vision and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the door slamming shut behind him.


	11. Coming Home 3

**_This is now two weeks later._**

* * *

I woke up at around 2 a.m.

The moonlight was blaring through the bars, lighting up the room with white.

I slowly walked around, I heard a faint song playing outside my door. Probably Kelly...

Kelly was the girl a bit younger than me who I met. Who was Sanguine's daughter.

I started to spin myself slowly as I softly sang the words under my breath. Thinking of that moment when the door will barge down and a Skeleton will pick me up and carry me outside.

To be honest, I felt like Snow white in some messed up story.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Then you go and let the lonely in_

_And take my heart again._

I softly sang, before I hit the wall behind me and sank to my knees. I stared out the bars.

The door opened with a soft clang and Kelly walked in. Her dark, curly, orange hair done up in a messy bob, leaving trails of hair across her face. Her gleaming amber eyes burned, she frowned at me. Her freckles across her face were annoying me...

Then she said in her hot sort of voice. Hot meaning burning. "You sing well."  
"You could hear me?"  
"Oh yes."  
"Okay."  
"Want to come out and play?"  
"Play what?"  
"I don't know. Maybe...Hide and seek?"

"I don't think your daddy would allow that."  
"Bad luck for him. Come on." She then pulled me up and dragged me out. My bare feat weak and frail as I stumbled out of my cell into a marble room. Lit by torches across the walls and many hallways.

It was massive.

Kelly smirked at my reaction and brought me into the middle. Where the small speaker was playing The Lonely by Christina Perri.  
She then looked me over. "You need new clothes."  
"Uh, Thanks."  
"Come." She pulled me through the hallways till we entered a large room. It had a lot of red. Her favourite colour.

"Were is Sanguine anyway?" I asked, looking around. My feat feeling soft carpet.

"He went out to do something about this skeleton guy and his group by the walls."  
My heart lurched. "The walls?"  
"We're in a castle silly. The walls surround it. You do know we're in Russia right?"  
"What..."  
"Yeh."

"Can I have some clothes and then could you take me outside?"  
"Sure and why?"  
"We can play hide and seek in the snow."  
"Ooo. Okay."

She riffled through her draws before taking out a dark red top and long, black jacket. Similar to my protective one. This one had a hood. She passed me dark jeans and some sneakers, which I tied on quickly.

"There you go!" Kelly smiled.  
"Thanks..."  
We walked back out the hallway. As I was passing her desk I snatched a long gleaming, black dagger from the wall and stuffed it in my belt.

She led me though the zigzagging hallways. I could then tell she was scared. Also. She looked nothing like Sanguine.

"You're not really his daughter are you?" I whispered as we walked.  
I saw her blink back tears and shake her head. "No. I've been trapped here for years but he thinks I trust him. I earned his trust to have my own room."  
"You can come with me you know."  
"That's why we're going outside isn't it...?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. We better hurry then."

* * *

-Skulduggerys Group-

"Its a tad chilly." Ghastly said, rubbing his hands together as they stood by the wall.  
"Yeh sure. Says the guy in mittens while I stand in leathers." Tanith grumbled.  
"That your fault sweetie."  
"Oh shut up."

They heard footsteps and then Sanguine and that other guy they now knew as Anthony Bane landed in front of them.  
"Well hello there."  
"Where's Valkyrie." Erskine said, stepping forward.  
"Somewhere. I think she's rather comfy. Don't you?" He asked Bane.  
"Yeh sure. With all that screaming."

"Oh shut up." Tanith repeated to them.  
"As you wish." Sanguine smirked.  
Skulduggery spoke up. "You're under arrest."  
"Sure. Ok. Just want you to know. My phone here has a camera that watches poor Valkyrie. Lets see what's happening. And if you take a step closer you can hear the funny noise she makes when she's in pain."  
"I want the drugs your on." Tanith said.

He flipped open his phone and showed everyone. "As you can see-" He froze. There was no one in the cell. The door was wide open.  
"HA OWNED BITCH!" Tanith yelled.  
"That damned girl..." Sanguine muttered.  
"Bane, go fetch them both." He ordered. Bane disappeared.

* * *

We found the entrance doors and walked out, being stealthy.

I saw a figure to my right, picked up Kelly and jumped down the steps into the bushes.

* * *

Sanguine sunk into the ground and Skulduggery and his group jumped over the walls into the quite massive area filled with trees and bushes.

"Spread out. Make a large circle." Skulduggery whispered.

* * *

I ran with her in my arms, she clutched her hands around my neck in fear, holding on to me for dear life. I put my hood up and ran low to the ground, I saw the white walls ahead in the distance.

This felt like The Hunger Games.

And then that cold voice. "Stop."

I froze. Kelly whimpered.

"Put her down."

I put her down, but clung onto her hand. She was only 10. The poor girl was kidnapped years ago. This made me angry.

"Turn around."

I slowly turned around to face Bane.

* * *

Skulduggery crouched in the bush. He could see her. He could finally see her. She had a small girl with her.

And then she froze and Bane came into sight.

She put the girl down and turned, clutching her hand tightly. Protectively. She slightly moved so her body was in front of this girl.

I waited for the right moment.

* * *

I moved in front of Kelly, still in grip of her hand.

Bane walked slowly forward and gently placed a hand on my cheek, he leaned in. "That was a mistake."  
His eyes flicked to Kelly and he made a grab for her. I slipped my knife out and shoved it into his stomach before he reached the cowering girl.

I took it out, grabbed Kelly and picked her up again. I was about to run when I heard a familiar velvet voice. My head snapped to the bushes to my left. I saw him quickly walk out, looking around the dark perimeter.

"Valkyrie hurry I-" He was interrupted by a spray of dirt in between us. I stumbled back. He turned on me and his form flickered. He swapped places with Bane and I cried out at the cold pain. Dropping Kelly and falling to the ground, screaming.

Kelly wailed and tried to hit Bane with his small hands, he threw her out of the way. I saw Sanguine walk up behind her in my pained eyes.

The pain vanished as Skulduggery slammed into him. I got up, shakyat first but sprintedup to Kelly. Sanguine threw himself at me, trying to knock me back. I side stepped andgrabb his arm, flipping him over my hip. His arm was broken and he yelled out.

Skulduggery cuffed him and walked up to me. Kelly stood in front, looking at something in fear.

Skulduggery stiffened.

"Kelly what is it-"

I saw Bane with a gun, he was staggering. Pointing it towards me.

Kelly yelled at him, "Don' you dare shoot my friend."  
He shrugged and the gun lowered to face her.

"No!" I screamed as the gun fired. Skulduggery held my struggling form back. The girl fell to the ground, lifeless. And Bane turned into a silver icy dust that blew away.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as the rest of the group appeared, obviously hearing the gun shot.

I sunk down to my knees and cried. I didn't care how loud I was.

The rest left as Skulduggery's had motion. He sat down beside me as I brushed the hair out of Kelly's face. She looked peaceful.

"She didn't deserve this." I whispered.

"I know." He said softly back.

"You should have saved her not me."

"You know I couldn't have done that."

I sighed and sunk into his embrace.

And softly cried the night away.

* * *

**_Aw. I didn't mean to make it so sad. LOL_**


	12. Fleggery

Don't judge me for this pairing. XD

I'm showing you the conversation I was doing with a friend who was partially drunk while we tried to write this.

The bad spelling is Lucy, not me. XD

* * *

**It was a fine dandy day. And somewhere in Ghastly's shop Skulduggery stood. Fletcher appeared in front of him.**

**"What are you doing Fletcher...?" **

**He put on a gruff voice, "You have a mars bar son."**

**Skullduggery pulled out a mars bar out of his pocket and proceeded to take a bite out of it "your just jealous "**

**"How can you do that?" Fletcher raised his eyebrow**

**Skulduggery shrugs "so what are you doing here?"**

** He coughs. "I um. I. Well you see. I. Uh. I...I..."**

** "spit it out boy" boomed skulduggery**

[19:42:50] ..:: Emma ::..: o.O  
[19:42:57] Lucy: Lol what  
[19:43:07] ..:: Emma ::..: i cant imagine skulduggery booming  
[19:43:23] Lucy: Sigh I'm a little drunk ok xD  
[19:43:29] ..:: Emma ::..: seems legit  
[19:43:32] Lucy: Um

**"Rightio..." He paused.**  
**"I came to see you."**

[19:43:52] Lucy: I'll re do it wait a sex  
[19:43:56] Lucy: Sex*  
[19:43:58] Lucy: Sex  
[19:44:03] Lucy: -_-  
[19:44:05] Lucy: S  
[19:44:06] Lucy: E  
[19:44:08] Lucy: C  
[19:44:47] Lucy: "t t today junior" skulduggery said sarcastically

[19:46:21] ..:: Emma ::..: so he's not booming now?  
[19:46:23] ..:: Emma ::..: rightio  
[19:46:43] Lucy: Soz can't think really xD

**"Rightio..." He paused.**  
**"I came to see you."**

**"I don't blame you I am pretty handsome" skulduggery said smugly**

**"Yeh..." He started dreamily. "I know."  
Then he spluttered and slapped himself. "I mean. Pfft. Sure. You egotistical runt."**

**"well you wanted to see me, why? I don't have all day you know" skulduggery replied**

[19:51:49] ..:: Emma ::..: I bet the audience is on the edge of their seats right now. You made it so suspenseful XD  
[19:52:03] Lucy: Lol I did  
[19:52:05] ..:: Emma ::..: now we have to get straight to the point  
[19:52:13] ..:: Emma ::..: No. That was sarcasm  
[19:52:15] ..:: Emma ::..: XD  
[19:52:22] Lucy: Oh xD sorry I'm slow  
[19:52:38] ..:: Emma ::..: tut tut, no more beers for you  
[19:52:51] Lucy: Haven't had that much lol  
[19:53:00] Lucy: As you can see I can type lol  
[19:53:04] ..:: Emma ::..: Nup. Unacceptable. Anyway, where were we  
[19:53:17] Lucy: Ur turn

**"I wanted to see you. Right. Do you have feelings for anyone?" Fletcher started cautiously.**

[19:54:07] Lucy: Sigh I gotta stop xD  
[19:54:13] Lucy: Sorry lol  
[19:54:22] ..:: Emma ::..: whyyyyy  
[19:54:34] Lucy: I can't when I'm drinking lol  
[19:54:43] ..:: Emma ::..: make it dirty if you really want to XD  
[19:54:55] Lucy: Na sorry lol  
[19:55:04] ..:: Emma ::..: Aw you suck ;P  
[19:55:14] Lucy: Sorry just bored by it xD  
[19:55:24] ..:: Emma ::..: we can make it funnn  
[19:55:37] ..:: Emma ::..: we'll make it funnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
[19:55:42] Lucy: Sigh xD get to the fun part then I'll join  
[19:55:54] ..:: Emma ::..: Suddenly, before Skulduggery can answer. A wild Eric appears  
[19:56:02] ..:: Emma ::..: Like that?  
[19:56:15] Lucy: Lol seriously I'm not that drunk eymma xD  
[19:56:31] ..:: Emma ::..: XD Idk why I made the pokemon reference

[19:56:51] Lucy: Ezz is a pickachu  
[19:57:04] Lucy: Or magicarp lol  
[19:57:24] ..:: Emma ::..: idfk what a magicarp is  
[19:57:35] ..:: Emma ::..: eric can be a sheep  
[19:57:40] Lucy: It's the worst pokemon lol it does nothing

[19:58:18] Lucy: Or a catapilllar  
[19:58:28] ..:: Emma ::..: mmk, catapillar  
[19:58:33] Lucy: Lol human centipede  
[19:58:37] ..:: Emma ::..: fuck you.  
[19:58:38] ..:: Emma ::..: FUCK YOU.  
[19:58:48] ..:: Emma ::..: I JUST HAD IT OUT OF MY HEAD YOU BITCH LOL  
[19:58:48] Lucy: LOL I MADE IT FUN  
[19:58:53] ..:: Emma ::..: ITS NOT FUN  
[19:58:58] ..:: Emma ::..: I HAVE TO CLOSE MY BLINDS NOW  
[19:59:02] ..:: Emma ::..: I think he's watching me  
[19:59:07] Lucy: Ong xD  
[19:59:09] ..:: Emma ::..: And I think there's something behind my couch  
[19:59:12] Lucy: Omg*  
[19:59:26] Lucy: LAWL I made it fun  
[19:59:31] ..:: Emma ::..: -clasp- Great job  
[19:59:34] ..:: Emma ::..: claps*  
[19:59:44] ..:: Emma ::..: OKAY. HE'S A CATAPILLER  
[19:59:46] ..:: Emma ::..: END OF STORY.  
[20:00:03] Lucy: Eric as a human centipede behind your couch ]:)  
[20:00:17] ..:: Emma ::..: I wouldn't be so scared if it was him  
[20:00:24] Lucy: Lol why  
[20:00:33] ..:: Emma ::..: Because...It's him.  
[20:00:39] Lucy: I'd like to be at the front  
[20:00:47] ..:: Emma ::..: I think everyone would  
[20:00:51] Lucy: Then I could say eat my shit  
[20:00:57] ..:: Emma ::..: -.-  
[20:01:01] Lucy: Lol  
[20:01:10] Lucy: U can be the last one  
[20:01:14] ..:: Emma ::..: You'd think you'd want to be at the front for better survival but alright.  
[20:01:23] ..:: Emma ::..: I'd prefer the last to the middle  
[20:01:25] Lucy: Lol  
[20:01:28] ..:: Emma ::..: Okay. Can we stop talking about this  
[20:01:29] ..:: Emma ::..: lol  
[20:01:38] Lucy: Awwww  
[20:01:48] Lucy: Most fun all night lol  
[20:01:49] ..:: Emma ::..: Have you seen the World War Z preveiw?  
[20:02:02] Lucy: I have but can't remember it lol  
[20:02:28] Lucy: Ezz showed me  
[20:02:28] ..:: Emma ::..: It disturbed me how the humans moved. Like when they're all in this big crowd, running or in the part where they're trying to get over the wall  
[20:02:41] ..:: Emma ::..: Its...freaky. Idk why  
[20:02:46] Lucy: Lol  
[20:02:51] ..:: Emma ::..: Its just not right  
[20:02:57] Lucy: I think Ezz is a little drunk  
[20:03:05] ..:: Emma ::..: And I realized at the start the girl was talking about a zombie  
[20:03:22] Lucy: I still have no idea xD  
[20:03:37] ..:: Emma ::..: XD  
[20:03:41] ..:: Emma ::..: anyway  
[20:03:49] Lucy: Ezz is watching but probs to drunk to read lol

[20:04:22] Lucy: C'mon anything else lol  
[20:04:37] Lucy: Serious anything  
[20:04:52] ..:: Emma ::..: ?  
[20:05:23] Lucy: Anything but this story I would prefer to do ur messed up dares lol  
[20:05:35] ..:: Emma ::..: eh.

* * *

**_I'd finish this but I'm too tired. I'm gonna make another story where I post these Skype convo's on when we're trying to make a chapter. XD I hope you enjoy them._**


	13. Replaced and Revenge

_**Sorry for the long wait on this fic.**_

_**I'll try and get back on track.**_

_**With this one, let me know by reviewing if want a part two to this. **_

* * *

We both sat in the car with a frosty silence. I chose not to even look at him. I bet his thick skull hardly even knew what was going on.

I really wish that Vampire we fought a few weeks ago didn't put me in a coma. I want to beat it up now. I wanted to beat Skulduggery up. I wanted to scream and slap him.

After a while he sighed, "You can stop being jealous when ever you want."  
I turned to him, glaring full force. "Jealous? You think I'm nothing but a low, self centred child who gets jealous over you being an absolute dickhead to me!"  
"'Watch the language, and no. I don't." He replied stiffly.  
"Then what is it? What makes you think the only thing I'm feeling right now is jealously?"  
He said nothing after that.

We arrived at the Sanctuary and I got out of the Bentley straight away, slamming the door and walking up. He tried to match my pace, "Valkyrie, just calm down."  
"You _replaced _me." I snarled.  
"You were basically dead for a month. I had no choice!"  
"But I wasn't. I was in a coma." We arrived at the entrance, before we entered we said quietly.  
"I'm sorry, but can we just get this over with?"  
"No."  
He sighed. "Why not."  
I looked at him as if he were stupid, "I'll let you figure that out on your own." I pushed past him, "So much for "Until he end"." I muttered, but I knew he heard and I knew he felt incredibly guilty after that.

We came to the room where I was supposed to meet his new partner. I saw Tanith, against the wall, waiting for me.  
"Val!" She squealed and grabbed me into a bone crushing hug.  
"Good to see you to?" I laughed.  
"I missed you."  
"And you'll be missing me again if you don't let me breath."  
"Oh sorry." She grinned and let go.

Skulduggery entered and sat down, motionless on the seat on the opposite side of the room.  
Tanith plonked down in the bench on the corner, Tipstaff walked through the room and out the other dor randomly.  
I stood in front of Tanith, looking down. I had no room to si anywhere else.  
"Sit on me."  
"No."  
"Come onnnn."  
"No." Laughter edged my voice.  
"Sit on mai lap."  
"I'm too old for this."  
"You're 20."  
"Exactly."  
"I'm what, 70?"  
"Most likely."

"Just sit on me."  
"I'm not going to sit on you."

A few moments later I was sitting on her with an annoyed expression on my face.  
"See, isn't this fun!"  
"Not really."  
"Great!" She laughed.  
"Just move over so I can fit in next to you."  
She sighed, "Spoil sport."

I sat next to her.

Then our voices lowered so only we could hear each other.  
"Hey, sorry about. You know."  
"Meh."  
"I can punch him if you want."  
"No. That's my job." I grinned.  
"Can I punch the other person?"  
"That would also be my job."  
"Fine then. I'll stand on the sidelines and cheer you on."

Rolling my eyes, Tanith whispered again. "How was the car ride over here?"  
"Just what you'd expect in a movie"  
"Ah. The frosty silence, killer thoughts and the one person tries to talk but then the girl makes it dramatic and ends it with a hurting comment."  
"Close enough."  
"What was the comment."  
"About the promise he made me."  
"OOOO. Drama."  
"I swear, you act like a 12 year old."  
"Meh."

A door opened and Tipstaff entered again, "Mr Pleasant, Miss Cain and Miss Low. She has arrived."  
"_She?" _I whispered harshly to Tanith, who agreed.  
"I wouldn't be so angry if it were a guy." I muttered.  
Tanith nodded, "I wonder how old she is."  
"Maybe Skulduggery's interesting in young girls..."  
We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

After a few moments, Tanith hit me. Trying to hide her own.  
"You gotta act _cool._"  
"Right, right." I wiped away the tears of laughter and got myself together.  
Skulduggery glanced at us before looking at Tipstaff again.  
"Oh, you want me to- Right. I should have thought of that." He murmured and waved his hand through the doorway to someone in the other room.

A girl entered. And the thing that enraged me even more is that she looked around my age. She had tawny, dark brown hair in a pony tail and dark emerald eyes. She was about up to Skulduggery's chest which made me smile inwardly. I was much taller than her. She wore a simple black top, camo jeans and sneakers. She was sort of chubby. Not exactly but not exactly slim either.

"I think we were right about him liking young girls." Tanith whispered, but it wasn't a laughing matter anymore. "Don't worry, she doesn't match your good looks in any way. But I like those jeans."  
"I wonder what country she's from." I whispered back.

The girl beamed at all of us. "Hiya."  
I nearly groaned and face palmed.  
Tanith sniggered and I hit her.  
Skulduggery got up to greet her.  
"How are ya'll doing today?" She then asked.

I had to hold back to grin. I bit my lip which quivered.  
Tanith held a hand to her mouth, trying to make it look inconspicuous.  
Skulduggery glanced over at me, ""Valkyrie could you, um. Leave while I talk to her."  
"Nope."  
"No?"  
"Well. You invited me here. And since she's apparently replacing me, I have a right to be here and see how this goes." I leaned back against the wall.  
Tanith raised her hand, "So do I."

I could ell he was glaring at me. I smiled back.  
"Is there a problem?" Came the American.  
"No, no problem." He managed.  
"I'm Jenny Amúrger by the way."

Tanith couldn't control herself, she cracked up laughing right then and there.  
"Your last name is ham burger?" She laughed.  
Jenny looked offended. "I didn't realize-"  
Skulduggery cut her short, "Don' mind them, they're being 5 year olds again."

"Right. Okay." I snarled.  
"Look at yourself." He retorted.  
I stood up. "I could say the same. I was in a _coma _and you decide to replace me with this joke?"  
Jenny glared at me.  
"That's very scary. Good job." I said sarcastically at her.  
Tanith jumped up next to me. "I'm all good now."  
"I can see why he wouldn't want you." Jenny retorted.  
"Aw. She's already standing up for chu."  
"How cute." Tanith laughed, jumping around.

Skulduggery sighed and lightly pushed Jenny away, "Please don't."  
Tanith then put on Erskine's voice. "Now. Mr Pleasant and Miss Ambúger."  
"You can stop now." I said to Tanith, who started laughing again.

I rolled my eyes at her.  
"Valkyrie, if you can't accept my decision then get out."  
"Excuse me?" I turned to him.  
"I was going to keep you and her, but no. Get out."  
"No. I'm not getting out, and I wouldn't accept that offer anyway."  
"Figures."  
"Right."

He walked up to me, his face impossible close.

Everyone went dead silent. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You don't have the guts to hit me."  
"Neither do you have the guts to hold up a promise." I added.

And then his fist came in. It surprised me but not enough. I grabbed the wrist before it hit me, pulled him in ad slammed the side of my body into his front. He staggered back and nearly fell. He straightened and snarled behind his impassive skull.

He flicked his hand to distract me to think he was about to push at the air, but he'd taught me that trick already. I went to the side he quickly dodged to instead of the other. Realizing what was happening he changed techniques and sent up a kick, which I ducked under and shot back up, grabbing his ankle. He twisted out of my grip, I rolled and came up, kicking up as I did so, catching him on the shoulder.

Now I was using what Tanith taught me, and he didn't' use those skills.  
He rushed me and I managed to get as much out the way as I could, he grabbed me and tried to flip me over his hip. But before I touched the ground, I sent another kick up, placed my palm on he ground and back flipped out. Kicking him under the chin twice.

Now I knew this wasn't the real Skulduggery. He was simply blinded by rage on himself for breaking a promise. If he wasn't angry, he wouldn't have even touched me.

Before he could even stagger, I was pushing forward, sending elbows and kicks, jabs and feints. I had him against the wall. I saw Tanith in the corner of eye, she looked shocked.

I hardly even had a slight bit of sweat on my forehead from the fight. My arm had locked him in place on the wall, along with the other pressing as much air as I could on him.

He looked at me, I looked at him.

"Well that was fun." I said.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned slightly and saw a fist coming m way. I grabbed it, pulled Jenny in and gave her a full punch of my own. She fell and didn't et back up.

Turning again, I ducked straight away under a grab, dodging out the way of his legs and jumped-up to is side, sending a knee into his ribs. He grunted and managed to get hold of my arm, he pulled hard and I stumbled forward, he kicked my own ribs and I fell. There was an audible snap in the room.

Tanith growled at Skulduggery, "You broke her rib!"  
Even he seemed stunned.

I glared at him, hard. Tanith sent him a kick in the back and fell to his knee's. Ghastly and Erskine ran in. "What the hell?"  
Jenny woke up and grudgingly said, "They were fighting."  
"What? Literally or verbally."  
"Literally." And then she fell on conscious again.

Erskine came over and helped me up. I winced at the pain. Skulduggery simply straightened.  
"We're not finished."  
"Oh yes you bloody are." Ghastly ordered.

Tanith just stood back and glared.

I looked at Skulduggery, "Are you happy now? I'll gladly leave. I don't anything to do with you."

And then the unexpected happened, He lunged. Ghastly tried to grab him, his hand grabbing the only thing he could reach which was the holster, he yanked him back. I sent an arm up in front of my face to block him as he came forward. Ghastly's grip broke and he tumbled ino me.

Then everything happened to fast. The gun had slipped out, no one noticed.  
The tip was facing me. Ghastly ran to get him off me, and Skulduggery slipped.

There was a bang.

A numbness spread through my chest and Tanith screamed at Skulduggery.

Ghastly grabbed Skulduggery and yanked him up and behind him.

I looked down at my hand which had gone to where it hurt. Blood covered the hand and drenched the white shirt I had been wearing. I staggered, Erskine tried to catch me. I dropped to my knee's and Tanith ran over, pushing Skulduggery out the way who was clearly in shock.

Other people, hearing the shot came in to look at what happened.

My vision blurred, and then my head hit the ground. Blood covering my shirt.

What had just happened?

"You just shot her!" Tanith screamed again at Skulduggery.  
There were gasps.  
And then Erskine called for a doctor.

Skulduggery shot me?

Oh god.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Came his voice.

It was silent for a while, think that was just me though.

Because the last thing I heard before black covered my vision was.

"Skulduggery Pleasant, you're under arrest for assault on a Sanctuary Agent."

And then nothing.

* * *

**_Dun. Dun. Dunnn. Let me know if you want part 2._**


	14. Replaced and Revenge 2

I had woken up in a Sanctuary hospital bed, instantly I got up and dressed before heading into the hallway to Ghastly's office.

Now I was softly walking through corridors, getting sympathetic looks and nods.  
I bit back a sigh and turned a corner to see the door to Ghastly's office closed.  
Walking up I raised my hand to knock when I heard his voice.

_His _voice.

That velvet voice.

My jaw clenched and I pressed my side against the wall by the door, listening intently.

"- I can't take this much longer." Skulduggery said.  
"What, you suddenly feel this way? You just want to give up on her?"  
"You make it sound like I'm some sort of fugitive."  
"Well if you run then you are."

Skulduggery sighed.  
"I just don't want to do anything with her anymore."  
My heart grew cold.  
"And how do you bet on explaining that to her?"  
"I'll think of something."  
""You'll think of something? _You'll think of something? _You brought her into this world of magic years ago, she's nearly got killed, she's part of it now. You and her have a thing and you expect her to leave easy by telling her you don't want this anymore?" Ghastly yelled.

Skulduggery was silent.

"Cleavers, escort Skulduggery back to his cell." Ghastly finished.

I stood back a bit as the door opened and Skulduggery was led out, he glanced at me then did a double take.

I could tell he was regretting his words now that he knew I had heard.

He hesitated but was dragging forward, he watched me as he was pulled along and I watched him.

A hard look fixed on my features.

I turned my back on him before he could and walked away from Ghastly's office.

* * *

After a few blurry hours I realized I was lying on my bed in Gordon's Mansion listening to Florence and the Machine - Raise it Up.

My head spun.

What the hell do I do?

I softly sung to myself under my breath.

_I look around but I can't find you_

_If only I could see your face_

_I start rushing towards the skyline_

_I wish that I could just be brave_

I blink back tears as I remember how he just grabbed me, un afraid that he might hurt me.

I shake my head to myself.

* * *

-Two months later-

I hadn't been outside or to the Sanctuary.

I hadn't done much except try and heal my forever caving wound.

But it was one morning when I woke up suddenly from a noise that everything changed.

I had turned around on my bed just as a hand came down on my mouth and a tight grip pulling me out, and then a fist came in and rocked my world.

* * *

When I awoke, I was still dazed and fuzzed out.

Sounds started to scrape into my ears. I made out cold words.

I then realized I was on the ground, my hands chained behind my back.

Well this is lovely. I muttered to myself in my head.

My eyes cracked open a bit, I saw a shadow of someone standing behind me and then I saw blurred figures on their knee's.

Eventually I realized I was in the Sanctuary.

Damnit.

But then I realized the people in the Sanctuary were hostages. The people on their knee's listening to the guy.

And I guess I'm the um.

What's it called.

The bait?

Na.

The thing the person uses to threaten people?

Captive?

I have no idea but I think you get the point.

The blurred figures slowly came into view as my eye sight got better.

Skulduggery, Erskine, Ghastly, Tipstaff where at the front.

Not many people were hostage. Maybe thirty at the most.

Words formed in my ears from the guy.

"You will do as I say or she will die very slowly in your wake."

Lovely guy this.

No one was really buying it.

I also realised no one had been cuffed, why weren't they simply attacking?

Probably magic dampeners and they didn't want be dead...

That'd be the day. I thought sourly.

Ghastly looked up slightly and saw my eyes open, he nudged Erskine discreetly and I glared at them in a way to tell them to look inconspicuous.

"Now. Will you do as I say?" Weird man said.

My cue I guess.

"Sure." I said before lashing out at him with a leg. I got the side of his knee, he stumbled and I kicked him away into the crowd.

People got up and grabbed him, holding him down, who was yelling curses and flailing.

I sat up and blew hair out of my face, which showed annoyance.

I used the trick Skulduggery had taught me when I was 14 and got my cuffs off, throwing them away.

"That was fun." I muttered to myself.

The rest of the people hostage took care of bad man while Erskine and Ghastly walked up, Ghastly helped me up.

"You ok?" He asked, looking me over.  
I swatted him away lightly, "I'm fine."  
"We haven't seen you for months." Erskine added, concerned.  
"Don't care."

Ghastly looked down for a moment before glancing to the side where Skulduggery stood, away from us.

I looked at where he was looking, frowning before looking back, butting in before Ghastly could tell me to talk to him.  
"No. I'm not talking to him. And I'm leaving."

I turned to go but Erskine held my shoulder, "And what if some other guy comes and abducts you? What about finding out about this guy?"  
"Leave that to the sadistic bastard over there." I stuck my thumb in Skulduggery's direction and pulled myself away from Erskine, stalking off.

* * *

**_Meep. XD_**


	15. Replaced and Revenge 3

_I'm not angry,_

I sat on my bed, my hands balled into fists.

_I'm not sad,_

I turned my head to look out the window.

_I'm just tired,_

Sighing, I flopped onto my back.

_I've been had._

The song was playing off my computer, Obsidia Ft. CoMa - Masquerade.

_Too tired._

Eventually, after stuffing my fists into my closed eyes, I stood up and paced the room.

What do I do now? I muttered inside my head.

I rolled up my shirt and saw the faintest of bruises from the where the bullet impacted. The upper right stomach.

My hand gently touched the skin and I flinched back, it hurt at an emotional state.

It was an accident. I tried to tell myself.

He didn't mean to.

But then the one sentence always came back to haunt me.

Why was the safety already off?

He never leaves it off unless we're fighting a bad guy of course.

_I'm not angry,_

My hands went through my hair just as there was a knock on my door.

I hesitated, how long had it been? Since I stormed out the Sanctuary.

A few months I believe.

Sighing again, I walked downstairs to the door.

_I'm not sad,_

My hand gripped he doorknob, took a deep breath.

_I'm just tired,_

And I pulled it open to see a rather thin man in a suit and a matching fedora.

_I've been had._

Silence.

I could still hear the music from upstairs.

_I've been had,_

Why didn't I look out the window before I came down?

_I've been had,_

Skulduggery awkwardly changed his footing. "Hi."

_I've been had,_

My eyes narrowed dangerously, I should slam the door on him.

Right now.

_I've been had._

"Um, nice song?" He tried.

"You hate dubstep." I muttered.

He nodded, "You got me."

I raised a glaring eyebrow and slammed the door shut, walking back to my room, ignoring his calls.

The next song came on, Backstreet Boys - Everybody

I grinned and sat down on my bed with my book and pencil, continuing writing poems. I had a liking for it.

But my joy was ruined by a tapping on my window.

I scowled and tried to drown it out but it wouldn't work.

Standing up, I yanked back the curtain.

"What?" I yelled.

"Can we just talk?" He asked though the glass.

I opened the window but stopped him from getting in.

"We had the time to talk. We had plenty. What the hell makes you think to replace me as soon as I go into a coma? And then what the hell goes through your head to attack me? And why the _hell _was the safety of your gun off!" I snarled loudly at him.

He hesitated, as if trying to talk but couldn't.

"That's what I thought." I sad quietly before closing the window and the curtain.

I turned away and let tears fall down my cheeks.

I had to leave.

I had to get away for a while.

Maybe a year or two, then I can come back when I'm ready.

Yes, that's what I'll do.

So I started packing.

* * *

**_Sorry, this is shit and short. My keyboard keeps spazzing and I've already got a historical fiction I'm meant to write, due soon._**


	16. Sowwy

_**I'm really sorry that you may have thought this as a chapter. Trust me, I know the feeling. -.-**_

_**But I'm putting this story on hold for the moment from writers block and personal life crap. o.o Plus, I've been I the middle of writing my own book, I yet hope to publish, while busy with school. I'm a busy person :P.**_

_**And sorry about me swapping and changing with my stories on here, my brain works that way. I get an idea, start it. Get bored and hate it and find it messy as shit.**_

_**Also! If you ever find reading my stuff edgy at times, like missing letters or something, that's because of my keyboard. So sorry about that, its sort of got stuff in it which can stuff it up sometimes.**_

_**Thank you so much to the review from skieyunggenius. That did make me feel quite nice, although the egotistical level in it disturbed me greatly. XD**_

_**So again, sorry for this. I WILL get back to this, it just might take some time. Until then though, you have my other stories that I will most likely start no matter what my mind tells me to test it out first to see if I stick with it. XD**_

_**Thank you for all your support, :)**_

_**- DarkAntidote**_


	17. The Requiem Ball

_**And we're back! I'll probably just update on this one, with plenty of drabs for you guys.**_

_**Thanks for the support with this. :)**_

_**My birthday is in a month, ;D I'll give you guys a super excellent chapter there. For me turning a teen. The big 13.**_

_**:P**_

_**Also, sorry if my writing gets messy or complicated. That's me, having an idea. But then not really knowing how to write it, or I have writers block and am bored with the story I have. I do try an work on that, but I always seem to get bored of a story after 4 chapters of writing, so I'll stick with random drabbles and maybe really short sequels of them.**_

_**Again thanks for the support, writing and reading is a way of getting away from all the shit in life. So its really great to know people enjoy what I do, unlike some. :)**_

_**Love you all.**_

_**If you hate swearing, then be warned. There's a few swears used, nothing too bad though. ^^**_

_**Valkyrie is 26, since its been ten years since the last Requiem Ball.**_

* * *

-The three songs used to make this :3)  
(Obsidia ft CoMa - Take Me)  
(Macklemore - Otherside (Ryan Lewis Remix) ft Fences)  
(Sia - I Go To Sleep)

-Valkyrie's POV-

I looked in the mirror for the hundredth time, frowning at my reflection. Not _the _reflection, but my normal reflection. I hated how my arms hung loosely, so I crossed them and sighed when it gave me a snotty look. The bloody Requiem Ball was tonight, I didn't really want to go. Not with what happened. Not with all the shit going on.

A few months ago, a Russian sorcerer killed my family. It was meant to just assassinate me and leave, but they were there instead of me. They had seen him, they had panicked. So he had killed them.

I haven't forgiven myself since, I had been at the mansion, now mine. Wanting a break from everything for a day. Why the hell didn't I go there instead?  
Blinking back tears that threatened to fall on my made up face, I sighed against the overwhelming heat and guilt that soon followed. It took a while to get over it.

When I was back looking in the mirror once again, I examined myself for hopefully, the final time.  
A black, elegant corset tight around my body, with no sleeves or straps, leaving my shoulders and arms bare. From the bottom of the corset, black fell down in silk like a waterfall, it was slightly puffed out, and when it moved, the gleam of dark red bristled along its material.

Lacy, black gloves that went to elbow length finished the dress look along with black, high strappy boot heels.  
Ghastly has designed it for me, and I supposed I _did _look rather stunning.  
My hair had a slight wet look about it, curled and pinned to the side of my head so it came down the side of my face in luscious waterfalls, the pin that could be shown was a deep red, flying bird to add to the look.

My eyes had a dark smoky look, with red eye shadow against thick, black eyeliner with red infused wings. Mascara finished that look.  
My lips were a deep red and my face lightly shaded in foundation.

But then the self conscious thoughts came back, I look overdone.  
I look like I'm trying to impress someone.

I should just stay home, and keep myself locked up and hardly talk to anyone like I have been for ages.  
That's it, do it. Keep loosing weight. Become even more depressed.

My phone rung, snapping me out of the thoughts, I turned and picked I up, looked at it.

Skulduggery-  
_I'm on my way._

Not bothering to reply, I sighed and put my phone in a silver and black clutch purse, along with my Necromancer ring.

When I said I hadn't talked to anyone much, I did mean that. Skulduggery tried calling, texting. Tried the come over. He only managed two calls in the past three months, one time coming over, a few texts. No one else even got that much. I tried to keep myself secluded, I hadn't gone out with him for a case in the three months either, which is alright since we didn't even have any. He still kept me updated wether I wanted to or not.

I had resorted to self harm twice, both times he just _knew. _His voice would always seem thick, not with disappointment, but with worry and concern, a hint of sadness. Was it wrong that I had a love, hate relationship with how he was comforting me?

I'm not even sure how I feel about anything much, I'm numb and sad. A depressing sod to most probably. I thought miserably.

I don't even know why I'm going to this stupid Ball, Skulduggery said it'd do me good. Ghastly said he wanted to see me again, Dexter, well. He's just trying to be charming an entice me to come.  
I suppose I had nothing to loose, if I wanted to leave. I'd leave, no matter if I had to resort to walking back.

Blinking, I checked the time, 5:30 PM.  
It starts in a half hour.

Walking downstairs, I flicked off my bedroom light and went into the living room, my heels muted from Ghastly's suburb skill.  
I heard The Bentley pull up and felt an overwhelming heat in my chest, leaving my limbs numb. I was anxious, I was bloody anxious. A light headache started, along with feeling sick and light headed.  
Go, I hated Panic Attacks. Cursing under my breath and tightly closing my eyes till a wave of paralysis caught me. Once it was over, I opened my eyes as the open and close off a car door sounded.

I walked into the kitchen and into the pantry where Panadol was kept. I took two tablets for my headache and walked into the kitchen, completely missing the sound of the front door opening. With my back to the living room, I swallowed the tablets with water before turning into a sharply dressed skeleton.

"Bloody hell Skulduggery, you could have knocked or walked louder." I frowned at my last comment.  
"You want me to walk louder?" He replied doubtfully.  
"I don't know."

I led the way out of the kitchen, flicking off the lights as I went till we reached the front door.  
"So, how are you?" Skulduggery asked as I opened the door.  
"Dandy." I muttered.  
He gently took hold of my arm before I could leave the house. Sighing, I turned to face him.  
"I'm fine, Skulduggery."  
"You don't have to go, if you really don't want to." He said evenly.  
I was glad was the same height as him, I'd have t look up at him right now.  
"I don't really want to go, but you know what? I'll go. Just to make everyone happy, that's what you all bloody want isn't it? What else am I supposed to do? Mope around feeling all depressed which creates problems for everyone else? I'm going and I'm fine. So stop asking how I am!"

I turned to walk off to The Bentley, but he was still holding onto my arm. I sighed again, "Let go."  
"Valkyrie." He said quietly.  
"What?"  
"Look at me."  
I stayed where I was.  
His other hand took my chin lightly and turned my head to face him.  
"You're not creating problems for everyone. We all understand you're sad, and we're all fine and happy with waiting how ever long it takes for you to get back on your feet. And I'm sure you know by now I only ask how you are because I care about you. And if you really don't want to go, that's fine. But by doing that, there won't be a rather stunning, beautiful girl at the Ball."

I glanced away, but was pulled into a hug, my head rested on his shoulder, facing into his neck. I wasn't going to cry, it'd ruin my make up. So instead I muttered, "I love you, you know that?"  
His arms wrapped tighter and he pressed his teeth onto my cheek, although he couldn't, it felt like a kiss all the same.  
"I do, and I'm happy to say I love you also."

After a few moments, we pulled apart an he took my hand, leading me into the Bentley. I got settled in my seat and clicked the seatbelt in place. He came round the other side and did the same, starting the engine, checking the time.  
"Looks like we're going to be fashionably late."  
"When are we ever early?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Good point."

He shifted gears and drove off into the sundown, heading for the place which would hold the Requiem Ball.

His hand was still holding mine, gently, yet tight. As if he didn't want to let go. Ever...

* * *

**_I'll update either later today, or tomorrow. Enjoy. This will either be a Two or Three-Shot._**

**_Please review, I always love them. ^^_**


	18. The Requiem Ball 2

_**Thanks for the reviews guys!**_

_**Love ya!**_

* * *

-Valkyrie's POV-

The hanging lamp lights flashed on The Bentley's black, gleaming surface as we pulled up to the large building which held the Requiem Ball, he stalled the engine to give the Rippers a small, gold plate. After a nod, the Bentley kicked forward into the parks.

Once parked, he got out before me and opened my door, extending a hand. Smiling, I took it and shut the door behind me, letting him lead the way with an entwined arm. The front doors were massive, but opened without a hand as we approached.

The hall was exquisite, with a large staircase leading down into the main area where sorcerer's and adepts milled around, talking and laughing on side lines, some dancing in the middle. Tables and chairs were on the outskirts of the hall, for dining. A classical looking band played at the back on a small stage, loud enough to be easily heard, yet not loud enough to annoy anyone.

We made our way down the staircase with a few others and found Ghastly and Dexter sat at a table, chatting.  
Dexter looked up from seemingly explaining something that Ghastly didn't understand and grinned, standing up. "Val!"  
He made his way around the small table and pulled me into a tight hug, Skulduggery let go of me and pulled out a chair for me, while sitting down himself.

"You look completely stunning, enough to outmatch China Sorrows, might I add." He grinned, a white flashy smile.  
Ghastly pushed him away, "Stop flirting, Dexter."  
He just laughed and sat back down as Ghastly took me in an embrace of his own. "You look lovely."  
"Thanks."

Stepping back, he sat back down leaving me to slid into my seat in between Skulduggery and Ghastly, facing away from the hall.

A waiter came by and asked for drinks, Ghastly ordered a Scotch, Dexter asking, sleezily, for a beer which made me roll my eyes. The waiter didn't bother with Skulduggery and instead turned to me. I shrugged, "Wine."  
Skulduggery looked at me as the waiter left, I laughed, "I'm twenty six, Skulduggery. Calm down."

"Yeah, Skully. Calm down bro." Fletcher Renn said, taking a seat beside Dexter.  
I looked at him, "Uh, hi."  
"Yes, I forgot to tell you that he'll be joining us." Skulduggery muttered.  
Dexter turned to him and bowed, "It is, a great honour sir."  
Ghastly sniggered.  
"Really?" Fletcher asked.  
"No, I'm just kidding. No one likes you." He straightened and took a sip of water as Fletcher frowned in confusion.

"So, anything new happen? Interesting cases? Drama? Gossip? _Romance_?" Dexter asked, and on romance, smiled evilly and glanced at Skulduggery an I.  
I sighed.  
"Apart from the new case to kick you in the rear, no not really." Skulduggery replied simply.

"Jeez, Skulduggery's getting younger." Ghastly murmured.  
"How can I possibly get younger?"  
"Valkyrie's had an effect on you." Dex pointed out.  
"Agreed.  
Skulduggery sighed.

Our drinks arrived and I took a sip before feeling a tap on my shoulder, placing it down I turned around in my seat to see a boy, around the age of 19 by the looks of it. Black hair, smug face. Casual wear.  
"Hi?" I asked.  
"Yeah _hey."_ He snarled.  
"Do I know you?" My eyebrow raised.  
"I'm Jared Trigg."  
I shook my head, "I don't know you."  
He snorted, "You think you're all smart and highly regarded-"  
"We do?"  
"- Well not to me. I bet you can't even throw a punch."

Ghastly sighed, "Careful boy."  
I shrugged, "Alright." And went to turn back alright.  
He grabbed my shoulder, "Hey! You can't just ignore me!"  
"Damn." I muttered, "I was hoping I could."

"See what I mean? You think you're so good, well come on then. Prove it, little girl."  
"Sure." I punched him square in the nose and he yelped, staggering back, clutching a bloody nose. "By the way, I'm older than you."  
Turning back around, I grinned.  
"Okay, new theory." Ghastly started, "Instead of Valkyrie having an effect on Skulduggery. Its the complete opposite."  
"That's my girl." Skulduggery said, a grin in his voice.  
"Hey, how come. When guys go up to Valkyrie and hit on her, she gets pissed. But then they don't, she gets pissed as well?" Fletcher asked.

Dexter pondered this for a moment, "Women."  
"I am never pissed when guys hit on me. It's only if they're not good looking and dim witted."  
"But you've had two boyfriends like that." Ghastly said doubtfully.  
"Yeah, I know right- Wait. _Hey!"_ Fletcher protested.

Laughter filled the table as the night grew on and the dancing started.

* * *

Dexter was drunk, Fletcher was still sulking and Ghastly and Skulduggery exchanged words while I tried to make sense of Dexter.  
"Did you know." He slurred, "That I'm actually a crocodile?"  
"No, but I could have guessed." I grinned.  
"No you couldn't! No one could!"  
"Alright."  
"That's better." He wobbled slightly and pointed at her, "Do you like sheep?"  
"Uh-"  
But before I could reply properly he turned to Fletcher, "Dance with me."  
"No thanks." He murmured.  
"But I love you!"  
"Yeah, that's creepy."  
"No its NOT! You love me back! You told me last night in bed."  
"Oh god...no." Fletcher mumbled as I cracked up laughing.  
"Don't lie!"  
"I'll go get him some water." Fletcher announced, standing up and walking off.  
Dexter got on his knee's and called out to him, reaching for him. "No! Don't leave me baby!"  
Fletcher saluted him and kept walked.  
"Come back to me babe!"

A velvet voice appeared by her ear as I managed to stop laughing, "If you're done watching this horrendous reality T.V. show drama, like...thing. Would you care to dance?"

Giving one more laugh, I looked at him. "Why not?"  
He took my hand and led me to the dance floor, where many others were.  
The music changed and I groaned. "God no."  
"What's wrong with the Tango?"  
"It's too complex for me. I can't do it." I grinned.  
"Nonsense. I'll lead."  
Before I could protest I was being twirled and ended up having the best time of my life.

* * *

After a few more dances, he led me off and we sat back down. Dexter was back and looking sullen, Fletcher was watching him warily.  
"It appears Dexter is sober again." Ghastly announced as we sat back down.  
"That quick? What was in the water you gave him Fletcher?" I asked.  
"Magic." He wiggled his fingers and had wide eyes. I glared good naturedly.

Right when I was getting so very settled and desert was served, another person decided to tap on my shoulder.

I sighed and turned around, "What now?"  
"Why is Valkyrie so popular." Fletcher sulked.  
"Because she'd cooler than you." Dexter whispered back.  
"Agreed." Skulduggery and Ghastly said in unison.

This time, is was a girl with brown hair flowing down in a red dress. She had a pointy face.

"Yeah, hey. I'm Annabelle Cassidee. You punched my boyfriend." She spat.  
"_Oh._" I said, looking over her shoulder at him sitting at a far table with a ice pack on his nose, I looked back. "He's your boyfriend? Terribly sorry, It was entirely my fault. An accident that seems to always happen."  
"An accident?"  
"Yes, sorry. Its just, my arm. It slipped. These halls can be very slippery you know."  
Fletcher and Dexter sniggered behind her like little kids sharing a secret joke.

"Right, very funny." She glared.  
"Thank you!" I beamed and turned to continue eating.  
"Oi I'm not finished."  
I banged my head on the table, "Skulduggery." I groaned.  
"Yes?"  
"She's annoying me, and I want to eat my moose. Its very yummy and she's not letting me eat it. Make her go away. I'm too tired."  
"My pleasure." He looked at Annabelle, "Go away."

"You're making him do the work for you?" She taunted.  
"Oh for..." I mumbled.

Ghastly straightened his tie and cleared his throat, "We are very important people."  
"The most significant people here in fact." Skulduggery put in.  
Dexter continued the act, "So, we would like you to leave."  
Fletcher just nodded, "Yeah, what they said."

Annabelle snarled, "You're so up yourselves."  
"I happen to be an Elder of the Irish Sanctuary, Mrs Cassidee. I order you to retreat to your table an attend to your rather dim witted boyfriend."  
I couldn't help it, I laughed and raised my head. "So now you accept you're an Elder."  
Dexter leaned forward, hands clasped, "Yes Ghastly. Why is that?"  
"I hate you all." He muttered.

Annabelle then spoke up, smug as if she had thought up the perfect insult.  
"I'm not threatened by you, and why should I be? _Valkyrie Cain_ they say, she's someone to look up to-"  
"I am?"  
"-She must be very good at her work-"  
"Really?" Skulduggery added.  
-"How can she be good, when she allows her family to be murdered by some low life?"

Something cold tore across my chest and shredded my heart, the table went quiet. I stared at my empty glass of wine.  
"Struck a nerve did I?" She sneered.  
Dexter got up, "I'll strike one if you don't leave-"  
But Skulduggery was faster, grabbing Annabelle and slamming her into a pillar, people noticed and stared.

Quiet words were exchanged, and her smug face turned frail, scared and pale. His fist raised, but I said, "Don't."  
He looked at me, looked at Annabelle, let her go and she ran off.  
The people who saw knew better than to continue and instead turned back to their conversations.

He turned back, "Valkyrie-"  
I stood up, "I'm tired, I'll go home." And with that, walked off, ignoring calls until I started running, then I was out the doors and sprinting down the street into the night, crying until I couldn't breathe and collapsed.

* * *

**_Awww, poor Val._**

**_Hope you enjoyed those two updates. :)_**

**_Please review ^^ And feel free to give me any of your ideas of what I could write._**


	19. The Requiem Ball 3

_**Thanks especially to NightCatMau for reviewing both chapters I put up. ^^ And welcome back to land of FF. We all missed you. 3**_

* * *

-Valkyrie's POV-

_The sky was black when I awoke, I had fallen on the side of the path, dried blood on the pavement and on the side of my head, the stars hurt my eyes. The road was empty and quiet, along with everything else._

_And then I saw headlights coming closer, lighting up the way before resting on my now standing form. The Bentley skidded to a halt and Skulduggery got out, running up.  
"What are you doing here?" He snarled.  
"What?" I croaked.  
"Where's Valkyrie?"  
"I...What? What are you talking about, It's me Skulduggery."  
His hand went to his gun, "Stop lying, where is she?"  
I backed off, "Skulduggery, I don't know what's gotten into you. Its me, not the reflection."  
"You're no help to us." He growled, aiming point blank at my head._

_"Skulduggery, wait- WAIT-"  
The gun shot rang out, high in the clouds. Black covered my vision and I blinked._

It was dark, I smelt rain and felt my numb body responding to the cold. It ached and hurt, my cranium was on fire, I blinked again at the sound of dull voices that must have shaken me out of the dream. If that's what you want to call it.

I found I could hardly move, I tried to say something, but only a faint cry escaped.  
A figure dropped beside me, hands on my shoulders.

My face felt puffy, probably from crying.

I couldn't hear anything but it seemed as if they were yelling. It was all a confusing blur.  
I faintly felt something being pressed on my head wound, it was cold and wet but felt nice. Maybe they were cleaning it. I had no idea, I was still blinking, seeing two of one person, unable to make out their face.

It was too dark, too dark. I was scared. I was in _pain_.

After a while, something was wrapped around my head. Maybe a bandage. That's all I could think about. What they were doing.

And then suddenly my ears popped loudly, painfully. My heart pounded in my chest and feeling rushed through my limbs like major pins and needles. I cried out and tried to move, arms gripped me and pulled me up slightly, onto a lap, my head resting back on someone's chest, this was better. I was feeling better.

My ears popped again and I winced, blinking.  
"Is she alright?" An unfamiliar voice.  
"She's fine." A gruff, velvet voice. Close to my ear, so he was the one I'm sat on.  
"She doesn't look fine-"  
Ghastly now, sounding frustrated, "She's fine. Now give us some space, leave."  
The person, who ever it was, shuffled off.

There was a low popping sound and then, "I can teleport us over to the Sanctuary, Nye was informed, I think. So when we're ready to go.." He trailed off.  
At the word of Nye, my eyes shut tight. My damaged head was messing with my brain. I was terrified, I didn't want to go. I'm fine.

I'm fine here. I thought.

Let me stay here.

Now a major panic attack was coming on, I tenses and relaxed, tensed and relaxed. My breathing seemed heavy, almost as if it were restricted, like I was running out. My head, it was light. I was sick, so sick. So scared. I was going to die, I'm going to die aren't I?

Aren't I?

I was too busy caught up in what the hell was going on in my head, to listen to the voices around me.

I started gagging and then couching violently, tasting metallic in my mouth, tasting blood. It was hard to breathe... I felt sick, like I was going to puke.

A voice came through, calm and gentle. Warm and soothing.

"Valkyrie." Skulduggery said.

My eyes opened slightly and I saw blurred images of the rest of the group moving off by the car.

"Valkyrie, listen to me. Listen to my voice."

How can he be so calm? I thought.

A hand was stroking my hair gently, I started relaxing, breathing.

"Valkyrie, just focus on me."

That's what I did, my heart rate was still up but I could breathe. I wasn't choking or coughing. I felt safer.

"You don't have to talk, alright?"

I didn't plan on it anyway.

"I'm going to explain the situation to you, and if you don't want to go, shake your head."

Might hurt, but fine.

"You have a serious head injury, you're having major panic attacks and you're suffering through grief. We can take you to the Sanctuary, get your head fixed up, put you to sleep for a day to relax and then you can stay with me for a while."

What about Nye, I thought. I don't want Nye.

That thought started my panic attack again, good going Val.

"Do you want to do that? Let in mind, I'll be there the whole time."

He'll be there, you'll be fine Val. Just listen to him.

Slowly and very slightly my head nodded. That hurt.

"Alright." He finished softly, for a moment teeth were pressed on my cheek and I relaxed into the embrace.

"Fletcher." He called.

Footsteps sounded, "Ready to go?"

I felt him nod.

Next thing I knew, lights were pressing against my eyelids and I was gently being lifted onto a soft bed.

There were more voices now, around the place. I gripped Skulduggery's hand and sunk into the bed, loosing consciousness.

* * *

When I awoke this time, my head felt back to normal except for a slight headache. My limbs weren't frosty and ragged. I was warm and comfortable, and in my left hand I still felt a gloved hand.

Blinking against the low light, my eye's flickered around before I turned my head on the pillow, looking at Skulduggery, he looked up.

"Hi." I croaked.

His head tilted in a smile, "Well good afternoon, sleepy head."

I snorted, "You never call me sleepy head."

"Yes well, this call's for extreme measures in me calling it for you. You were meant to sleep for a day. It's been three days."

I frowned, "How does that work?"

"You were a sleepy head."  
"Oh shut up." I grinned.  
"Sir, yes, sir." He mocked.

Giving him a look, the door to my ward was opened and Nye walked in. Looked at me, looked at Skulduggery. "Well looks like you're finally awake. Now I can get Mr Pleasant here to finally let go of you and leave."

It walked off muttering, "Such a piece of work."

Something in my chest fluttered with heat, knowing that he had stayed the whole three days and kept hold of my hand. It seemed cheesy...  
Yes, definitely seemed cheesy. But in a good way.

"Lovely bedside manner." I noted, sitting up.  
'It is at that." Skulduggery agreed and helped me to stand.  
"Righto, I'm good. I just need a very long shower."  
"Why of course, madam." He bowed and opened a cupboard, giving me some clothes someone had obviously got from home.

"Thank you, good sir." I mocked back and made a hand motion for him to turn around while I got changed.

"So what did I miss?"  
"Nothing really, Dexter had to leave unfortunately but he gives his best wishes and a hug."  
"A hug?"  
"It was actually something alone the lines of his deep love and a kiss..."  
"Ah, so you censored it for my poor, young ears, eh?" I laughed, pulling on black jeans and a white tank top.  
"Exactly."

"You can turn around now." I murmured, trying to zip up the stiff boot zips before tying my hair back.  
"Happy?" He asked, looking me over.  
"More or less."  
Leading the way out of the ward, we passed through corridors till we got outside and to The Bentley.

"I'll also have you know, we get a week off for a holiday."  
I got slipped in my seat and clicked the seatbelt.

"Splendid." I smiled.

-End-

* * *

**_Well that's a sequel finished. I'll probably update another drabble later today._**

**_Once again, please review._**

**_I hope you enjoyed this mini story. :)_**


	20. Drunk Frenzy

-General POV-

"You make me this, bring me up-" Fletcher sang, or, more or less, tried to sing. Into his empty beer bottle.  
"- Bring me down!" Dexter finished, singing into his empty bottle as well. They looked liked two drunk, stupid x factor performers.  
Part of that was true. The drunk part and the stupid part.

Standing on a table was one thing, but then trying to twerk on it while singing horrendously was another.

It had been a rather rainy week, this day especially where they diced to meet up and chat, have a few drinks, enjoy no cases and no crap going on.

By a few drinks, it turned into a frenzy of drinks. Everyone, apart from Skulduggery of course, was insanely drunk.

Skulduggery was sitting on a chair, trying to ignore all this. He wanted to meditate, he really did. But that wasn't possible when Valkyrie was going absolutely spastic.

More singing hurt his ears, "Hey sexy boy, set me free-"  
"Don't be so shy, play with me-"  
Dexter sauntered off the table and pointed sexually at Skulduggery while he sung with Fletcher, "My dirty boy can't you see."  
"That you belong next to me!" Fletcher finished.

"Good god." He muttered.

Valkyrie can squealing into the living room, jumping high over his head and face planting the ground, he instantly got up to see if she was alright.

Everyone was silent, staring.

And then, impossibly.

She jumped up, "WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE YEAH!, WIGGLE WIGGLE, YEA YEAH!" She squealed at the top of her voice.

Dexter and Fletcher cheered, joining in with the dance moves.

Skulduggery looked around, un sure as to what to do. Ghastly dawdled around the corner, slightly tipsy.  
"Ghastly, thank god. What do I do?" Skulduggery asked, exasperated.  
"Bro, you just, you just, you just gotta calm down mate." He burped. "You know," He draped an arm around Skulduggery's shoulder's and looked dramatically in the distance. "I always thought of Mexico, as a yellow."

Skulduggery sighed and looked to his left, where Dexter was now holding Valkyrie like a weight bar, up and down, up and down.

Fletcher was acting like the referee, "Come on! You can do it! A few more pushes, COME ON MAN!"

He really needed to do something, and quick. "Uh guys. Why don't we play a game?"  
All heads turned to him, with big eyes.

"A game?" They all said in unison.

"Yeah, sure, why not..."

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Valkyrie screeched and jumped off Dexter, running to he middle of the living room and sitting down.

"MAKE A CIRCLE BITCHES!"

"Language." He muttered and sat down beside her, everyone else joined.

Ghastly, unfortunately, got more drinks. So while they waited, Valkyrie poked Skulduggery's cheek bone.

He looked at her "What are you doing?"  
"Whoa man. You got like...sexy cheek bones."  
"Oh good god."  
Her big eyes looked down at his tie, she poked that instead. "Why do you wear a tie indoors, Skully-Wully-Pully-Nully-Tully-Buddy?"  
"Okay one, never call me that again and two where else do I wear it?"  
"Yeah but...It's not sunny outside, why the tie bro?"  
"What?"  
"I have a secret to tell you." She slurred, pointing.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm not who you think I am."  
"Oh trust me, I do now."  
"Na, uh!"  
"Alright, tell me then."

Valkyrie looked around, everyone was looking, but she thought they couldn't hear. She gabbed his tie and pulled his closer to whisper in his ear, "I'm actually a mermaid."  
He pulled back, "Right."

Ghastly plonked back down and passed out drinks.

"I got an extra one for spin the bottle after Truth or Dare."  
"Oh god no." Skulduggery sighed.

Taking a large gulp of beer, Valkyrie set it down. "I'll start."  
She looked around the small circle before pointing at Dexter. "I dare you." She hiccupped. "To kiss Skulduggery on the lips!"  
Trying desperately to get out of it as Dexter crawled seductively across to him he said, "I don't have lips."  
"Kiss his teeth then."  
"I don't have teeth."  
Valkyrie looked at him and frowned, "Why are you lying to me?"  
"Uh-"  
She burst into tears. "YOU LIED TO ME!"  
"Um, sorry?"  
She beamed suddenly, "Its OK!"

Suddenly Dexter's lips were on his teeth and he yelped, falling back, which made the situation even worse. Dexter was now lying on top of him.  
Pulling his face away Skulduggery grunted, "Get off me Dexter."  
But he continued to kiss his face.

"Dexter! Get off!" Skulduggery yelled.  
Instead, Valkyrie jumped on top of Dexter, her hair in Skulduggery's face. "HAI!"  
"Valkyrie." He asked sweetly.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you and Dexter please get off?"  
"No, we want to make love to you."  
"Oh god."  
Fletcher yelled out, "THREESOM!"  
Valkyrie squealed in delight.

Skulduggery starting wriggling violently to get out.

In the corner of his eye socket, he saw Ghastly getting _undressed_. "Ghastly...What are you doing?"  
He lied down next to Skulduggery, chest bare, a handholding his head up. "Baby, we and Fletch are gonna make love on your bed, is this alright?"  
"What- No!"

Fletcher sulked, "You're such a meany! You don't support gay rights."  
"I never said that Fletcher."  
"Just like Tony Abbott."  
"Tony Abb- WHAT?"  
"Australia's new PM."  
"How do you...Why? Why is this important? We live in Ireland."  
"He doesn't support gay rights."  
"Well...I don't...I never said I don't support gay people."  
"Yeah! You don't want me and Ghastly o make babies!"

"You can't make babies!"  
Everyone gasped and Fletcher pointed dramatically at him. "RACIST!"

"...What?"

Ghastly's hand went on Skulduggery's chest, Dexter flopping wildly like a fish on top and Valkyrie just lying there, limp with wide eyes.  
The hand ran up and down, "Come on babe, just let me and Fletchy here be our true lover selves."  
"My god." He whispered. "You're drunk Ghastly, go home."  
"But that's dangerous." He said doubtfully.  
"Yes, yes it is. That's why you get Fletcher to teleport you."  
"Wow Skulduggery, wow. First you tell me to drink-drive. Now you're telling me to drink-teleport. Good job." Ghastly said disapprovingly and go up, stalking over to Fletcher to kiss him.

It wasn't the best sight...

Dexter then turned around, still lying on Skulduggery and said, "Hey Val, since Skulduggery here I being a snot, wanna make out and have skeleton babies?"  
"She's 19 Dexter..."  
"So?"  
"Don't you dare touch her."  
"What ya gonna do about it?"  
"I'll shove a chair up your butt."  
"Oooh, kinky."  
"Oh for-" He then used the air to push them both off and got up, straightening his suit.

Valkyrie then jumped up, looking around wildly, "I'M FREE!"  
"Oh no."  
"I'M A BUTTERFLY!" She screamed and ran out of the house into the night and rain.  
"Valkyrie, get back here!" Skulduggery hollered running after her.

She whirled around, half empty beer bottle in hand and we he stopped in front of her, she poured it on him.  
He was silent. And she giggled.  
"I'm going to kill you." He said calmly.  
But she just squealed with delight, wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him full on the...teeth.  
"Now, now." He tried to speak, "Let's not do anything we'll regret."  
Although, he didn't pull away.

Then her mouth snapped up and caught his hat in her mouth, she bounded off, flapping her arms like wings.  
"Bloody hell." He muttered.

Looking through the window he saw Ghastly and Fletcher passionately making out against a wall, while Dexter was caressing a chair and speaking softly to it, giving little kisses.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie groaned.  
He walked into the room, "Yes madam?"  
"My head hurts."  
"That's what you get for being insanely drunk."

Sunlight filtered through the window in her installed bedroom, her hands were pressed against her temples.  
"What happened?"  
Then there was a scream, Fletchers scream, fast footsteps hat skidded to a halt in the doorway, he was naked. He hadn't noticed.  
"GHASTLY WAS IN BED WITH ME! I THINK WE DID _IT_!"  
"You did." Skulduggery informed him calmly.  
Fetcher screamed again and ran downstairs.

Ghastly sauntered past the doorway, looking pleased  
Skulduggery stared for a moment before mumbling, "That's relatively disturbing."

Valkyrie patted the space next to her and he sat down, "What did I do?"  
"Well...You and Dexter tried to have a threesome with me."  
She sunk down, "OH GOD."  
"He tried to make babies with you."  
"OH GOD."  
"You though you were a butterfly and a mermaid."  
"Oh god..."  
"And you dry humped the air, singing, and I phrase, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, _yeah_."  
"_OH GOD!"_

"Also, you kissed me."  
Her eyes widened and she snapped her head to him, "Wha..."  
"You kissed me, after you poured the rest of your drink on me. It was fairly kinky you could say."  
"Oh _god_." She groaned, sinking into the bed sheets.  
He patted her head, "Don't worry. At least you're not depressed like Dexter, His chair dumped him."  
"Dumped him?"  
"He broke it and didn't realise it."

There was a forlorn cry from downstairs, "That's him now." Skulduggery added cheerfully.  
And then there was a sniffle and Dexter's voice came through, "Well...I guess I'll have to go back to Skulduggery."  
Valkyrie grinned madly to herself as Skulduggery shot up, backing away fro the door.  
"You're on your own, and I quote, _my dirty boy can't you see_."  
"Ah, you remembered that."

Valkyrie cracked up, "Yes."

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed that! I certainly did! XD XD XD_**


	21. National Suicide Recognition Day

**Sia - I Go To Sleep**

-Valkyrie's POV-

My eyes flicked open suddenly, I was in my bed, it was night, it was cold. Moonlight bathed the room and sweat lightly tinged my forehead. My irises flicked around for a moment, thoughts pondering thoughts. Remembering dreams that slashed through memories, sitting up I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, looking at my phone next to me.

_When I look up from my pillow_  
_ I dream you are there with me_

I didn't really know why Skulduggery left. Actually. I did. I just didn't want to believe it. Wether I was too childish to understand how stupid it was for me to have feelings for him. And it was highly laughable to think he had them back. Think about it Valkyrie Cain in love with The Skeleton Detective. That's just amusing to most people.

But the fact it had been bothering me so much till he noticed, and forced it out of me. Just like he did with Darquesse. The fact he chuckled it off, thinking hormones, teeny years, that time of the month?

_Though you are far away_  
_ I know you'll always be near to me_

Of course, I know he still cares for me. But maybe, not in the same way anymore. Not in a protective daughter like manner. It certainly effected him we he realised I wasn't joking and it bloody hurt when he laughed and joked. Eventually when he knew it was effecting my work, he decided to cut it short there. Terminating the partnership, leaving me to...well. Wallow in pain. He left to Russia, for reasons unexplained.

I scoffed, like he'd explain why he was leaving me.

_ I go to sleep_  
_ And imagine that you're there with me_

It had been a month now, and with my depressed moods. Locking myself in my house, loosing weight, feeling unimaginably restless and having insomnia. It was all my fault after all. I should suffer.

The self harming came next, I got calls and texts from Ghastly and even Dexter sometimes, asking if I was alright. I eventually blocked them.

_ I go to sleep_  
_ And imagine that you're there with me_

Yet I still wonder if you ever cared how I felt that day.

What went through his mind even? How did he react alone?

I really just wanted to talk to him, I missed him. I missed his voice.

He didn't even say goodbye.

My eye's fixed themselves on my phone again.

_I look around me_  
_ And feel you are ever so close to me_

My hand slowly gripped the phone, the screen flashed up, bright on my face. I had no messages and no missed calls. My fingers lightly dabbed on the buttons, wondering wether to call or not.

It was 3 AM. I doubt he'd appreciate it.

Frowning, my head fell down and I sighed, this was so hard. Why do I bother?

Great, now the suicidal thoughts were back.

_Each tear that flows from my eye_  
_Brings back memories of you to me_

Tears pricked my eyes hotly, and I blinked them back but some still managed to leak out, I looked back at my phone and went to the contacts. Only one was there now.

Skulduggery Pleasant.

A hand ran through my hair again and went to my mouth, covering the mouth and nose in sadness. Tears were pouring freely now, my breath hitching. He left me, he laughed at me. What the hell is the bloody point?

_I go to sleep,_  
_And imagine you are there with me_

The air seemed to be thinning, as if my breathing were limited, heavy and short.

My head keep shaking, I slammed the phone down and stood up, turning and turning, pacing and shaking.

_I go to sleep,_  
_And imagine you are there with me_

My mind started giving ideas, okay, okay. If he doesn't pick up, then what does it matter? It's already ruined your life by throwing you back into the mortal world.

I chewed my nails, looking out the window in thought.

_I was wrong, I will cry_  
_I will love you till the day I die_

Turning slowly, I picked up the phone, hands shaking and looked at the contact number for the longest time.  
My thumb hovered over the call button.

_You were all, you were alone and no one else_  
_You were meant for me_

I turned suddenly, looking up. What was I doing? I thought.  
Saving your life? Came another voice.  
Shaking my head once again, I looked down, a tear drop splashed on the phone screen.

My breathing was getting rapid, fast and shallow, definitely feeling like I was running out. I was shaking and my head was light.

_When morning comes again,_  
_I have the loneliness you left me_

I hadn't realised the time, how could I have been doing this for an hour and a half?

That's just not right. I had to do this now, before light. In case...In case he didn't pick up.

In case I was an idiot all over again.

Taking a sharp breath, I hit the green button and my heart went hot, beating so damn fast.  
It rang.

And rang.

And then, "You have reached Skulduggery Pleasant's-"  
I cut it short and fell to my knee's, crying and sobbing.

My nails dug into my scalp and I silently screamed over and over as the tears kept pouring. Standing up violently, I put the phone down on the counter. He didn't deserve a goodbye, he never gave me one.

Looking at it for the last time, I ran from the room and out the door.

_Each day drags by,_  
_Until my time finally descends on me_

I was sprinted for a while, before coming the bridge in Haggard, the water was low, sharp rocks lay waiting at the bottom.  
Taking my second to last breath, I climbed over the bridge railing and stood at the edge, looked down.

Closed my eyes.

Held out my arms.

Took a final breath.

And dropped.

_I go to sleep,_  
_And imagine you are there with me_

Just before I hit, little did I know, the phone by my bed.

The phone with only one contact on it.

Rang.

It buzzed, vibrating on the counter.

With the recipient of, 'Skulduggery Pleasant'

_I go to sleep,_  
_And imagine you are there with me_

* * *

**_For the national Suicidal Recognition Day_**

**_If you know anyone you may be worried about, or suffers depression, anxiety, absolutely anything that makes hem feel this way. Contact kids helpline, lifeline, beyondblue and many others._**

**_And if you think someone is like that, talk to them and ask how they are. If they say they're fine. They're probably not. Save them the emptiness. :)_**

**_And if YOU are going through shit. Well, I understand how you feel. And when you read this next thing, you think. This doesn't help me, it won't work, I'll always be like this. Trust me, I felt like that too when I read inspirational crap like this too. But believe me when I say, it gets better. I didn't believe it could, but it does. :)  
No matter if its random or caused by something or someone wonderful. It will happen._**

**_Stay strong, people love you._**

**_I may not know you, your face, name or voice._**

**_But I care about you._**

**_And you matter to me._**

**_:)_**


	22. The short near-death experiance

_Just because it seems like a problem, doesn't mean you have to receive it as one. _- Me ;D

-Valkyrie's POV-

Suddenly, the balcony doors behind me blasted open. I whirled but was too late to stop Billy-Ray Sanguine from pinning me down, razor at my throat.

I made no moves as blood trickled down my neck, it was definitely a surprise attack, Skulduggery had said this place had been abandoned for years. Now, if he could just walk into the bloody room, that'd be marvellous.

"Ain't no skeleton's coming to your rescue this time, lil' darlin'." Sanguine snarled, the blade pressing deeper.  
I couldn't talk.  
"I'm going to kill you," He nodded, "I'm going to finally kill Valkyrie Cain."

And even deeper, the blade pressed, my legs kicked up and blood dribbled out of my mouth. I was choking.  
His cruel grin filled my eyes till I saw red, dark blotching my vision along with it, they than stared at the ceiling, mouth ajar. The razorblade had gotten even deeper, blood pouring from the wound, and then I faintly heard, in the background, a door being opened and then the safety of a gun.

As soon as this happened, the blade was slit across my throat and he dived to the side as a bullet whizzed past my ear. My head lolled to the side, unable to focus, unable to breathe.

More gunshots and then a howl, thud. I saw a fuzzy Sanguine on the ground. My eyelids were getting droopy.  
Skulduggery came into view and dropped beside me, taking off his jacket to try and stem the blood flow.

"Valkyrie, stay with me, Don't you date close your eyes."  
I blinked and was suddenly in Skulduggery's arms, rushing out of the warehouse and towards The Bentley.  
My eyelids got too heavy and blinked a few times before closing. I heard a faint but urgent voice.

Then I lost consciousness altogether.

* * *

_I was running._

_Something was chasing me._

_Shadow's from the tree's around me seemed to grow and stretch and try to snap at me, trip me._

_Finally it worked and I rolled onto my back just as a dark monster slammed down my chest, suffocating me._

_I clawed at it, trying to breathe._

_Then I blinked-_

And breathed in air, my eyelids fluttering, lights bloomed above me until things settled into place. Sanctuary infirmary. Was what came to mind.

My head turned slowly to look at the man sitting beside me, I tried to talk. But found I couldn't.

When his head didn't look up, I reached out a sore arm and poked him, the skull snapped up.

"Valkyrie."

I gave a little wave.

"How are you feeling? Apart from being unable to use your vocal chords."  
I gave him a look before giving the thumbs up.

His head tilted in a smile, "Nye says he can fix that."  
Nodding slightly, my head rolled back facing the ceiling. Eyelids closing once more.

Then I was suddenly shaken awake, I looked at Skulduggery and saw the time beside him.

It had been 5 hours in that...two seconds?

Seems legit.

"Sleepy head, yoohoo." Skulduggery waved his hand and I frowned at him.  
"What?" I said and then grinned.  
"Damn, I was hoping it wouldn't' work."  
"You suck."  
"I know."

Then things turned serious, "We nearly lost you, _I _nearly lost you."  
"Yet you didn't, again."  
"So it seems. Yet still, the realisation is still there."  
I sighed, "Just because it looks bad doesn't necessarily means you have to make it bad."  
His head tilted, "Wise words for a girl who couldn't follow simple orders."  
"Hm, what were those?"  
"Keep your bloody eyes open."

I grinned and fell asleep once again.

* * *

**_Short and quick, hope you enjoyed it._**

**_Another quote, made by yours truly, goes with this chapter:_**

**_Like a hill, it only look huge in the distance, but when you're close up, it's easy enough to stroll over._**

**_:)_**


	23. The CrossDressing Copycat Serial Killers

With the sun peaking out finally, from the fluffy white clouds, it seemed to blink and flicker over the landscape of rolling fields and tree's, fences and abandoned farm houses.  
The Bentley parked beside one, with a skeleton in a suit, sleeves rolled up to the forearms and hat on the bonnet which he was leaning over, looking at a map and a list of names on one side, and a shorter list of names on the other.

A tall girl with dark hair and dark eyes stood on the left side of the bonnet, arms crossed and looking down as well, a look of annoyance written on her face.

"Just admit we came to the wrong place!" Valkyrie Cain complained, raising her head to the sun in frustration.  
"But we didn't, so what would I admit to? A false accusation that would make me look bad and hurt my ego? Surely not." Skulduggery Pleasant replied, dragging a finger over the map to where they supposedly were.

"We've been here for a half hour, with only you drooling over that map and those stupid names." She continued to whine and complain, looking back down.  
"I do not _drool_, I _observe_. And it's important to remember these names off by heart as easy as ABC, so when you here them you instantly know to be wary."  
"But there's so many!"  
"We're dealing with a gang of copycat, cross-dressing serial killers Valkyrie, of course there's going to be a lot of names from the victims."  
"Wait, they're the victims? I thought that was the group." Valkyrie bent lower and frowned.

Skulduggery sighed and pointed to a sheet of paper to his right, there were about six names, "That's the serial killer group."  
He pointed to the piece of paper closest to her, "Those are the victims."  
Valkyrie grinned, "Thank god, I thought I had to remember them all."  
He looked at her for a long while, "You're happy that you don't have to remember them, yet all those people died."  
She shrugged and looked sideways at him, "We live in sadistic times."  
"Clearly."

Smiling, she looked over her shoulder, "So what's a copycat killer again?"  
"Oh my god..." Skulduggery muttered under his breath before speaking up, "Its someone who copies another serial killers ways after they're dead."  
"Creepy." She replied, turning back.  
"Yes, you said that, all the other six times."  
Shrugging, she said, "Sorry."  
"Its alright," He said through a sigh, "Teenage girls with magical powers tend to forget things six times in a row."  
"I know right- _Hey_!"

Skulduggery just shook his head and pointed on the map, near where they were. "That's where we _think _they are."  
"Wait, I thought copycat killers don't, you know. Hang out together. I mean, they're dead. So shouldn't there just be one of them?"  
"That's the strange thing about this group, there's about five or six of them yet they copy each other intentionally while all still alive, so they decided to become _The Cross-dressing Copycat Serial Killers_."  
"Lovely."  
"It is at that." Came an unfamiliar voice and Valkyrie whirled around into a fist that sent her to the ground, near to back of the car.

Dazed by the rock hard punch, she blinked and saw blurred figures by the farm house, and the one who punched her standing in front of a rather angry looking Skulduggery.  
Her vision cleared and she was able to move again, although a persisting headache, she started to get up only to realise there were only three people standing by the farmhouse and groaned inwardly that there was either one or two most likely behind her, like always.

Sure enough, just as she stood and was about to turn quickly, she was grabbed again and yanked behind he Bentley, out of sight, pressed up against the back.  
"Hey there pretty." One of them said, dressed in a suit with a skirt, and...robotic legs below it, the rest of his body was rather masculine and human though. He had black hair and dark eyes while the other had robotic arms emerging from a tank top and legs covered by suit pants. Blonde hair and blue eyes. She thought the two of them got mixed up when they were dressing themselves.

Being held down by the robotic arms, she couldn't use her magic, probably something in the machinery of the arms.  
Feeling warm blood tickle down her face from the savage, probably robotic, punch. She sent a kick upwards into the blonde mans crotch, but the robotic arm flashed downwards too quick to be normal, grabbed her ankle and flipped her onto her stomach.

She heard a scuffle being brought out at the front of the car and muffled voices before it as she landed, as soon as her legs would obey her again she kicked back up and tried to dodge away, ducking under a clumsy grab from black hair and sending an elbow into his back, he grunted and staggered forward, way too fast and weird from his legs.

Trying to dodge back from the arms of blondy, she nearly tripped, staggered and pushed at the air to keep her upright but found it would have been better to fall as another fist smashed into her face and fell hit the ground, seeing stars and tasting blood.

She felt her hands being tied behind her back by some sort of magic dampening rope and was hauled to her feet by blondy, the black haired man was brushing himself off, glaring at her.

She felt absolutely ruined from both punches, she nearly had to be dragged as she walked and staggered. Felt blood running down the side of her face and her vision was blurry with a pounding head.

Being pulled out into the open again just as Skulduggery was slammed against the farmhouse by the man who punched Valkyrie first, he had robotic fists and feet, which were in high heels.  
The other three were just watching boredly, one, a woman, looking at her nails which were scarily long and metallic an bare, metal knee's and elbows, the other had a robotic torso and had his arms crossed, looking down.

But the one that was standing still, watching the scene was almost fully robotic, his face as human, the metallic robo-ness seeming to grow out of the face so it looked natural to have that part of human body seen.

Basically, the whole group looked like some sci-fi, cross-dressing, dance assassination group...or something like that. Good thing their name fit then.

While Skulduggery was having his fight, which it seemed he was loosing at, she was hauled up to the main robotic guy.  
Blondy spoke softly, as if they were in an office, "We have the ancient descendant girl, just as you asked."  
"I can see that." Robo man replied, his vice electrified.  
"O-Of course." He bowed as black haired guy ran over at alarming speed, with the running style of a high jumper, over to Skulduggery's fight to wrap things up.

Her gaze was brought back to Robo-man as he took her chin in a cold, metal hand, tightly.  
"Remarkable." Was all he said before his eyes narrowed and he let go, nodding to the woman, who nodded back and flipped forwards to the Bentley, using alarming grace of some sort of ballerina assassin, as she searched the car, and put things in multiple pockets before flashing back over to Robo-man.

Finally, Skulduggery was thrown to the ground and kicked, _hard _by black haired guy. He didn't get up.  
Worry filled Valkyrie's features as she stared at his unmoving form while the rest of the robotic people walked back up.

But she didn't get time to think if he were possibly dead or not, because they started walking away, dragging her along. They walked for about a few seconds before coming to a sudden halt.

A little girl stood in front of them, evil looking features, wearing a simple white dress.  
The metal torso man and the woman looked at each other, grabbed each others arms an they vanished in a sparking flicker.  
The guy that seemed like the boss, tilted his head and blondy and black haired stepped up to meet her while the guy who beat up Skulduggery held onto Valkyrie.

The girl simple raised her arms, and wiggled her fingers with her hands close together, which created a reaction in the robotic parts of these people. They crackled and flickered, sparked and smoked. They screeched and tried to make the disappearing act like the two others had but exploded before they could do so.

Valkyrie pulled herself away and dived to the side from Robo-man, her bonds sizzling apart as well, she hit the ground just as the explosion set in and went over her, she covered her head and felt a burn coming on, but it was over as quickly as it started.

After a few moments, she looked up to see the girl walking away in the distance.

* * *

_**To Be**_** Continued**

**_Hope you enjoyed that, this will be a short story type thing that came to mind while watching Australia's Got Talent and combining it with listening to Bangarang. :P_**

**_Please review and send in your idea's that you want me to write. I'll do practically anything._**

**_:)_**


	24. Darkest Shades Red

_**Thank you to NightCatMau for being the only one who bothered to review that chapter. XD**_

_**I really need to give you a nickname don't I? Uh, lets see...**_

_**Mau.**_

_**There you go, I shall call you Mau.  
And you can call me whatever the hell you please.  
DarkAntidote  
Dark  
Anti  
Dote  
Tid XD  
Ant**_

I'm now sure why I'm telling you this here...maybe because it seems no one else was reading- meh. ANYWAY.  
The next chapter, I will plan to make you all CRY.

* * *

_Darkest Shades Red_

Valkyrie hadn't realised she'd passed out till she felt something nudging her side, she groaned and blinked, darkness filling her eyes and blurry, double-visioned stars sprang about in the black sky.

Rolling properly onto her back, she looked to the side at a rather disgruntled looking Skulduggery staring down at her, "Well you've seen better days." He mumbled.  
Valkyrie slowly sit up, pressing a hand on her lower back and wincing, "Me? Look at you!"  
"I look ravishing as always, you on the other hand have frizzy hair, a black eye, dried blood all over your face and bags under your eyes."

"Mate, I look sexy." She held out a hand for some help and was pulled to her feat, the cold nipping at her bare skin.  
"So where'd they go?"  
"I don't even..." She blinked for a moment, trying to remember until finally to swamped back in a cold shiver, "Some young girl came and did some...thing and they all exploded except or two."  
"Lovely explanation there, great job." Skulduggery said dryly.  
"Thanks."

"So two are still alive?"  
"Yep."  
"Which were they?"  
"I don't know...Um. Torso dude and the chick."  
"Sierra and Jack?"  
"I have no idea, I never read the names."  
He muttered under his breath and walked to the car, "Well they stole our phones, map and plans and money."

"Oh well, lets just go back to the Sanctuary."  
Skulduggery looked at her, turned the key, still in the engine socket, and nothing happened.  
"We're out of fuel."  
"Then fly us."  
"I'm _not _leaving the Bentley."  
"You can come back for it."  
"They could come and steal her."  
"How? There's no fuel!"

He looked away, looking torn before saying in low voice, "We're not leaving, plus I can't fly. Not in the state I'm in."  
Sagging, she sighed, closed her eyes and counted to ten. She opened them, "So what do we _do_?"  
He shrugged, "How should I know?"  
Valkyrie glared at him.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later_

* * *

The sky was so dark that there was a faint red shade about it, making the stars seem dull and the moon faded.  
Below them was a couple making out by a Bentley while two figures in the distance crept up, holding fuel bottles.

While the partners were caressing and kissing, the other two filled the Bentley and got in behind the wheel, speeding off quickly before the others could react.

Skulduggery broke apart and howled at the disappearing tail lights.

He was still and quiet, for the longest time.

His bones, which were black against the pilmoon light, almost seemed to turn a shade of red in anger...

Valkyrie backed off.

And then, slowly, he turned. "That's why we don't leave the Bentley."  
"We didn't." She gulped  
"No, but you distracted my attention away from the Bentley."

She legged it, into the dark night, that was the darkest shades of red.

* * *

**_I know! It was a HORRIBLE end to a possible story start.  
But that was how it was meant to go XD Plus, I'm writing this at like 3 AM... So don't judge me._**


	25. So He Followed Her

**_I'm bored, and Mau here made me want to write the sad chapter, without her even trying to make me I think... Oh well, here it is!_**

**_It contains my OC. But dw, it's based around Skulduggery and Valkyrie. The OC won't take up the spotlight._**

* * *

_-Dark's POV-_

_I never liked the Cain girl from the start, leading Skulduggery off like a dog. People thought it was the other way round, but they were blind by what usually happened, by how logical it seemed. No, Skulduggery had been lost for centuries, but now that he had _her_. He seemed to live again._

_I despised that girl because of that. I was meant to be his, he promised, we promised. _

_But then Nefarian Serpine ruined it all._

* * *

-Valkyrie's POV-

Getting away for a while felt amazing, we could finally sit back by a pool and sub bake. Well, I could. I'm not so sure about Skulduggery.

Right now, that's exactly what I was doing, lying back on a pool chair, by the pool, while Skulduggery stood next to me, arms folded in confusion.  
"Is this what people do by pools on hot days? I thought the reason for them coming to a pool because it was hot and they wanted to cool down."  
I laughed, "They do, but it's also very relaxing to lay back. Try it."  
"Just because you're my fiancé doesn't mean I have to try every single thing you tell me to do."  
"Like all those other times?"  
He sagged and plodded to the chair beside me, "Yes." He said miserably.

Beaming at him, I held back a laugh as he stiffly lied down in the pool chair, "You remember me telling you that I tend to bleach?"  
"No excuses Pleasant."  
"None of the sort, Miss Cain. I just worry about the cleaners, having the clean up the mess."  
"There are so many wrong things in that sentence."  
"Only If you think it as wrong."  
"No...Anyone could spot it."

Skulduggery just shook his head at me and lied back, I tried to laugh at him. He noticed and raised his hand, pulling at the air to yank my chair as close to his as possible. I yelped but was silenced by a chaste kiss.  
"Hush, dear. It's rude to laugh at your soon to be husband."  
"You like to brag about that." I curved an eyebrow.  
"Only because, I am so very pleased." Another kiss.

Grinning, a waitress came out holding a tray of cool drinks. She stopped beside me and I thanked her, taking hold of a lemonade. She moved her way around to Skulduggery and smiled.  
I would have glared, but she could have just trying to be kind.  
Skulduggery declined the drink and the waitress nodded as if she were laughing, forgetting he was a skeleton. "Sorry, I have a bad memory sometimes." She laughed and walked away.

Skulduggery looked as if he was double taking. And me too, even recognised her. The black as sin hair, falling in dark, wispy strands down her back against pale looking skin and fiery, amber eyes.  
I had seen that look somewhere...a picture maybe.

And then it hit me, I hadn't seen _her_ I had seen her _daughter_. Almost an exact replica of her mother, except for the splash of freckles, probably acquired from her father.

Skulduggery.

I looked at him, he was staring at where his wife had just been. Then he got up and mumbled, "I'm going to...go inside."

* * *

It was a while later that we spoke again, when we were going to bed. I had slipped into the silk sheets, sitting up and waiting for Skulduggery.  
He came in a few minutes later, hesitating by the bed. It took him a while to talk, "You saw her too right?"  
I sighed quietly to myself, "I don't know...I guess."  
"Then you know who she is?" He pressed.  
I nodded slightly, "Y-yeah. I guess."  
"So then you'll understand why I have to do this." He turned slightly and I sat up more.  
"Do what? Skulduggery-"  
He pulled off the engagement ring and looked at it for a while before placing it on the bed.

"What?" I whispered.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but-"  
"What? Just because...Some how, for reasons you don't even know yet. Your wife is back, and you suddenly break off everything between us to back? Was I some sort of object, used until you got what you wanted?" Rage started to bubble in my stomach and chest, my limbs feeling like ice and my heart was aching...

He shook her head stiffly and turned his back, "Valkyrie...you don't understand-"  
"I don't understand? Look at what you're doing!" I stood up, enraged. "You used me!"  
Skulduggery whirled, "I didn't use you! Only a child would think that!"  
"Oh, so you play that card on me, like all the other times! I'm just a bloody child to you?"

He sighed and walked out, slamming the door. I hadn't realised the tears that were pouring down my face, I ran into the bathroom and locked the door, sliding down onto the cold ground. I cried and screamed silently, my hands clutching my head, nails digging into my scalp.

I took of my ring and ditched it at the wall, it broke and I instantly regretted it. I cried even more, getting up and going from wall to wall. Struggling to breathe, my fist slammed against the mirror and it shattered, cutting my hand and bleeding into the sink.

I stared at my reflection in the little shard hanging from the top of the mirror frame, blood glistened on the edges and a drop ran down the side. I was pale and washed out, my face puffy and red from crying, eyes dark rimmed already.  
I was shaking, badly. Dark little thoughts scraping through my head.

* * *

-Dark's POV-

My plan had worked, and I smiled to myself as I saw Skulduggery heading towards the bar. Running a hand through my hair I packed away the rest of the glasses and turned just as the doors chimed open and a bedraggled skeleton in a suit walked up.

"Tell me its really you." Was all he said and my eyebrow raised, I held out an arm to the side and clicked my fingers, "Joy." I called softly.  
A young child, looking around 6 walked out, cuddling a teddy bear. Dark hair and orange eyes and freckles, a worried face.  
In the corner of my eye, I could see Skulduggery staring in disbelief.  
"How...?"  
"Exactly like with you, my dear."  
I could see this didn't please him, "Necromancy."  
"Yes but what does it matter? We're all here now."  
"Why now though?"  
She shrugged and picked up Joy, "Because maybe the certain Necromancer didn't like your relationship either."

He looked away slightly.

* * *

-Valkyrie's POV-

Shaking my head, my hand clutched the kitchen knife. Things were passed the point of self harm, I really just wanted to get away from this and free myself.  
I really wanted Darquesse, but I seemed to have to get there on my own.

I raised the blade and pointed the tip at my heart.

* * *

-Dark's POV-

"Skulduggery, dear. You must stop worrying about that girl." I said softly, cupping his face with my hands.  
He was about to talk, I knew I, he was about to say he loved me but then a scream pierced the air.

_Her._

And before I knew it, Skulduggery was sprinting towards where it came from. I glared and my eyes turned to fire, my body vanishing into a burst of flame, along with Joy.

* * *

When he found her, lying in a pool of her own blood, he could do nothing but let out a wail of sorrow, he dropped to his knee's beside her dying form and pressed his forehead against hers, whispering over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

All he could think of why Darquesse hadn't taken over already.

Hurry up, he kept thinking. Noticing her breathing slow and stop.

Her skin start to grow cold.

She went completely limp.

And Skulduggery let out a cry.

Valkyrie Cain was dead.

His Valkyrie was dead.

...

So he followed her.

* * *

**_Aw._**

**_In case of any confusion, his wife ad daughter weren't who they say they were. It was actually that certain necromancer (not naming names for spoilers because I'm nice.) that conjured up a false impression of them._**

**_And Darquesse didn't come out because of Valkyrie's longing will to die, mentally and physically. As they say, the mind is the most powerful._**

**_So it over powered Darquesse's judgement._**

**_I hope I made you cry, if not. I'll try harder another time. :)_**

**_And pretty please review! :)_**


End file.
